A journey of a Pokemorph
by CheetuhzFTW
Summary: Put in an orphanage and raised by the legends he now gos on a pokemon journey to see every pokemon. He travels with Ash and competes in the pokemon league. Follow Stewart as he gets new pokemon and meets new people while at the some time hiding the fact that he's a Mew morph
1. The Jounrey begins

I don't own pokemon

Chapter 1: The journey begins

It's been eighteen years since the legends start to raise me as one of them. My name is Stewart I am a Mew morph who was put in an orphanage. Since I was five they start to train me to control my powers I can use any move that any pokemon can do but out of all those attacks and moves my favorite has been to transform into other pokemon. I can transform into the legends well except for Arceus and believe me I've tried. I rescued pokemon throughout the years and had kids with them.

I walked up to lady Arceus and asked "Is it alright if I go on a pokemon journey?"

"Why would you want to do that Stewart?" She replied.

"I want to see the world and to see all the other pokemon there are." I answered ready to hear her response.

"I don't see why not but I want you to do something for me." She replied. I looked at her funny and she said "I want you to travel with a human whose name is Ash Ketchum and give him a small amount of your powers. You don't have to give it to him right away."

"What so special about this human milady?" I asked confused by her request. I have never knew her to take insists in a human before.

"He has a great destiny in stored for him. Even with aura powers I feel that with psychic and the ability to understand pokemon will do him good." Arceus replied relieving me of my confusion.

"I'll do it lady Arceus and thank you for letting me go on a journey." I said bowing in respect but before I left I was interrupted by Arceus clearing her throat.

I turned around and she said "Here take this Zorua with you she had lost her parents to poachers." Soon a little black fox with a little red tuft on top of her head appeared. She looked scared when she saw me and Arceus said "Go on little one he won't hurt you."

I then decided to transform into a Zorua which shocked her. I then ran right on to her and said "Don't worry I love pokemon and I've been raised by the legends my whole life. So there is nothing to be afraid of." I then reverted back into my pokemorph form and pick her up earning a yip from her and I said "how would you like a name you cute little fox." Once I said that I saw a little blush appear on her muzzle.

"Ok." She finally said hiding her blush with her tail.

After some thought I said "How about Mirage?"

"Mirage? I like it thank you." The Zorua now Mirage said. I then gave her a little peak on the top of her head which made her blush brighter.

"Now that that's taken care of why do I send you close to Pallet town and you can start your journey." Said Arceus. Who I forgot was still here I then turned to her and nodded my head and with that I and Mirage left the Hall of Origins.

Route 1 near Pallet town

We landed in a forest near a town I quickly changed into a human to hind my identity. I now had Blue short hair and was wearing a green jacket and blue trainers. I headed into the town when I ran in someone with a blue jacket.

"What kind of pokemon is that you got there?" he asked me pointing Mirage.

I looked down at Mirage and said "she a Zorua. A pokemon from the Unova region."

"Cool are you from there?" he asked me I shocked my head and he asked "then how did you get her?"

"My mother gave me her." I replied.

Mirage looked up at me and said "I didn't know Lady Arceus was your mother."

"She's not but she raised me with the others." I replied. I then looked back at the guy and he had a shocked look on his face and I sighed saying "I can understand pokemon because of an ability I have."

"That must come in handy." He said in understatement.

"Do you know where I can get a pokedex? My mom said that I could get one from Pallet Town but she wasn't specific about the location." I asked know I would need one for this journey in order to compete in the leagues.

The guy nodded and said "Yes my Grandpa Professor Oak gives them to new trainers. I can led you to his lad if you want." Knowing that I couldn't find it on my own I nodded. He said "follow me by the way my name's Gay Oak and you are?"

"My name's Aiden I don't have a last name." I replied knowing not to use my morph name.

Oak's Laboratory

He led me to Oak's pokemon ranch and research lab. We went in through the front door and Gay said "hey grandpa I have a new trainer here who needs a pokedex."

There was some ruckus coming from one of the rooms and a man looking in his mid-fifties come out and said "Sure just give me a minute and I'll be right with you."

After that Gay said "I got to get home my mom's waiting for me." I nodded and he left.

I went to a nearby seat seeing that me and Professor Oak where the only ones here I reverted to my morph form Mirage said "do you think that a good idea to drop your disguise"

"I'll know if the professor is approaching and I'll change back." I replied but at that exact time Oak enter the room and jumped backwards he was about to fall on a pokemon but I stop him with psychic and I said "relax I'm that new trainer. I'm on my own journey to see every pokemon so I can transform into every one of them."

"What kind of morph are you? How can you transform into other pokemon?" the professor asked hysterically.

"Can I trust you with my secret?" I asked he nodded and I added "I'm a Mew morph capable of using any and every move possible." I could see his face turn from shocked to disbelief.

I then reverted back to my human form surprising Oak. I then said "I'd preferred if no one know about this. So can I get that pokedex now?"

Then next Day after all that has happened yesterday I stayed the night. Know that new trainers would arrive in the morning soon three trainers including Gay Oak got their starter pokemon but the other two were not Ash Ketchum. Half past eight in the morning someone else came and said "sorry I'm late my alarm clock got broken last night do I still get a pokemon?"

I was about to think that Arceus teleported me to the wrong place that was until Oak said "Sorry Ash theirs only one left and it is a little off."

I went over to the new trainer now as Ash and asked "Are you by any chance Ash Ketchum?" he nodded and I stuck out my hand and said "It's a pleasure to meet you my name's Stewart" unbeknownst to them when Ash shake my hand I gave him the power to understand pokemon.

We went over to a table where a pokeball was resting and had a little lightning bolt symbol. Oak then open the ball and out came a Pikachu who said "I'm finally out of that accursed thing."

"I suppose you don't like being in a pokeball very much do you?" I asked shocking both Pikachu and Ash. I said "What I can understand pokemon and now so can you Ash consider it a gift." Now everyone was shocked with what I just said.

"You mean I can understand them now to. Wait when did you give me that gift?" Ash asked confused. I just pointed to my hand and he soon understood what I meant.

Pikachu then said "Am I meant to be your pokemon or his?" I pointed towards Ash and Pikachu sighed.

I then pulled out one of my pokeball that I decided to come here with and opened it to revealed a shiny Pikachu I said "hey Serenity how you feelin?"

"Good daddy thanks for asking." She said running over to the other Pikachu and said "hi my name's Serenity it's nice to meet you."

I looked at the Pikachu meant for Ash and saw a blush forming on his face and said "Serenity looks like you use attract on Pikachu." To which Pikachu looked down in embarrassment and Serenity just giggled before planting a kiss on Pikachu's cheek.

While we were busy Oak got Ash's pokedex and pokeballs. We left headed for the road when we saw a group of people cheering for Ash soon a woman at the front of the group said "here's your backpack with everything you'll need." She then begins bringing them all out saying what they were which made Ash's Pikachu laugh.

Ash soon said "mom you're embarrassing me in front of all these people. I'm old enough so you don't have to keep reminding me."

Ash's mom soon looked at Pikachu and ask "is that your pokemon? Why isn't it in a pokeball?"

"He prefers to stay out of it." Ash replied while Pikachu nodded.

After get his things form his mother I and Ash went to Route 1 for the night. So we can start our journey the Kanto.


	2. To Viridan City

I do not own pokemon

Chapter 2

We woke up on route 1 and I immediately let out all my pokemon which compressed of a Snivy named Lia, a Squirtle named Blast, a Cyndaquil named Flare, and a Skarmory named Ironhide. I gave each of them their operate pokemon food, when ash saw my pokemon he asked "Where did you get all those pokemon, and what are they called?"

"She a Snivy that I named Lia, the Squirtle is named Blast, the Cyndaquil is named Flare, and he a Skarmory who's named Ironhide. Snivys are in the Unova region. I've saved them from different situations. Lia I saved from a forest fire ever since them she has been close to me, with Blast, Flare, and Ironhide I saved them from poachers but at different places." I explained answering his question fully so he knew what they were and their names.

Soon Ash and Pikachu where arguing saying things from "I'll never listen to you." To "Came on your my pokemon and a potential friend so please listen to me." "No I refuse to listen to an amateur." I finally had enough and said "Will you two stop arguing it's annoying as hell."

I then spotted a Pidgey and said "Go Serenity use **thundershock**." So Serenity hopped off my shoulder and used the attack and it hit its intended target, to which I threw a pokeball at it, it then got sucked into the ball and shook a few times before a ding was heard that the catch was successful. The pokeball the glowed before it disappeared, I then said "Good job Serenity." She smiled then ran up my arm and sat on my shoulder.

Soon we saw a Spearow that Ash want to catch "Go Pikachu." But Pikachu didn't instead run up a tree and simply shook his head, Ash then said "Come on Pikachu at least trust me to at least battle this pokemon." Pikachu sighed and came down and got ready to battle. "Good now use **thundershock**" Ash said to which Pikachu did the attack hit but soon the Spearow called for some help and soon a whole flock of Spearow appeared from the tree line and came flying towards use, I was ready to run when the Spearow flew right by me and headed straight for Ash and Pikachu, both of whom started to run in the opposite direction of the flock of angry bird pokemon.

One of the Spearow flew right to me and said in a male voice "I know what you are I saw you change yesterday when you suddenly appeared. What kind of morph are you I've never seen a morph who can change into a human?"

I looked at Serenity and asked "Can you explain it I don't feel like saying it when you never know whose listen?" She nodded and said "My daddy is a Mew morph that is why he can do things no ordinary morphs can." To say the Spearow was shocked would be an understatement; soon the Spearow came out of his supper and said "That it would be a get honor if you caught me." I smile and held out a pokeball to which the Spearow tapped with his head and was sucked and in a few seconds there was the ding signaling the catch was successful.

Soon I saw a huge thunder and saw it was in the direction that Ash ran in, quickly toke off running in that direction. When I got there I saw Ash with Pikachu in his arms then a Spearow appeared and said "I would like to good with a caring trainer such as you." Ash looked confused then his eyes widened and he asked "Do you mean when I stood in front of your flock and tried to protect Pikachu?" The Spearow nodded its head and Ash pulled out a pokeball and tapped it to the Spearow's head and it soon was caught.

"What did you do to my bike kid?" said a female voice we looked and saw it was a red haired girl with an angry look on her face as she was standing by what appeared to be a bike but looked like it was deep fried or something.

"Don't worry I can fix it." I said calmly, they both looked at me like I was crazy as I reverted into my morph form shocking them both, I then said "Let me take a look at Pikachu real quick?" Ash nodded and presented Pikachu, I then covered one of my hands over him and it started emitting a green light as it washed over Pikachu soon all of the damage he received where disappearing, he soon opened his eyes and said "Thanks Stewart." "Wait how come you know my name?" I asked he then looked at Serenity who looked away; I sighed then looked towards the girl's bike and snapped my fingers.

"How did you do that?" Ash and the girl ask in unison.

"Time/Space reversion, it's a way I can reverse things that happened but it only does recent events but other than that it comes in handy, but no one know about it ok." I answered truthfully they both nodded in understanding I than quickly reverted back to my human and said "With all the excitement today how about I make use a nice meal." Once again they at each other and nodded.

"That sounds nice by the way my name is Misty." The girl now known as Misty said.

"My name is Ash and this is Stewart, it's nice to meet you properly." Ash replied and I simply nodded and started making diner, which ended up begin a nice vegetable stew don't asked me where I got it.

"Listen in my human form please call me Aiden don't revere me to as Stewart in public I'd prefer to keep anything about me a secret for as long as possible, especially the fact that I am a pokemorph." I explained to them, they both nodded not knowing why I request that.

After eating diner we soon fell asleep under the night sky. I soon found myself in a dream one that I've been having since I've been here in the human world it was always the same I was always flying never touching ground net I've never seemed to go anywhere but straight I then run into Lugia but I just keep flying I then run into Moltres, Zapdos, and Articuno but they seem to be fight each other so I just keep flying but this time was a little different I stop in front of a fortress that I've never seen before not even in my dreams I then fly in for a closer look and see a pokemon that I've never seen before it looked like me and Mew in a way but it was different it was taller than Mew its body was a lighter shade of purple while its tail was a shade of Purple, it had three fingers on both its hands, it stood on the tips of its feet.

I soon woke up to see Serenity looking at me in a scared way and said "Daddy are you ok? You were moving a lot in your sleep and sweeting, you keep yelling something like who are and what do you want." I than looked at Ash and Misty they both had worry looks on their faces as well.

I sighed and said "Yeah I've just been having these dreams lately at first they seem the same but every night they change in same way or another. Can you not ask what I dream about?" I still felt tired I was about to go back to sleep when Serenity jump on my lap and said "Don't fall to sleep again you just woke up." I sighed again know for a kid she was right and so I let out all my pokemon and feed them their appropriate food and recalled everyone except Serenity and Lia both of whom jumped onto my shoulders and we all start to head to Viridian city.

As soon as we got there we made our way to the pokemon center and had our pokemon cheeked up as this was happening I made my way to the pokemart to get some supplies but when I got there I relied I had no money so I just wonder around aimlessly and ended up at the pokemon gym I was about to go when I was stop by someone saying "Hand over your pokemon or we'll take them by force if we have to." I turned around and saw two people wearing black suits with a big red R on it.

I sighed and replied "I don't currently have my pokemon with me so if you don't mind I'll be taking my leave now." I start to turn and leave when two pokemon appeared and blocked my way.

"You're not going anywhere not until you hand over your pokemon." One the man said.

"Leave me alone or I'll make you." I replied with malice in my voice but the guys and their pokemon begin to laugh as if I said something funny. They soon stop their laughter and looked at me as I clenched and unclenched my hands trying to calm myself down.

The other said "Come on and just give us your poke…" I cut him off by slamming my fist into his stomach and kicked other's feet out from under him making him fall backwards I then grab his head and kit him with my knee, knocking both of them out I then start to left neither pokemon tried to stop me.

I soon returned to the pokemon center and sat at a nearby table with my friends and Serenity at it. I was relaxing until the center was suddenly filled with smoke. I then heard Ash released his Spearow and it then blew away the smoke and we saw robbers trying to steal all of the pokemon. I soon yelled "Hey give those pokemon back or I'll make you." They looked at me and begin to laugh; I smirked and said "Have your way Serenity if you please." She then jumped off my shoulder and sent an **Electro-ball **at them sending the bag of pokeballs my way to which I easily caught and said "Serenity send those losers packing." Soon she sent a powerful **thunderbolt** at them sending them blasting out of the center. I then gave Nurse Joy the bag of pokeballs and she thanked me before returning behind the counter. We then spent the night at the pokemon center I my room I reverted back into my pokemorph form and went to bed with Mirage next to me.


	3. Viridan forest

I do not own pokemon

**Chapter 3: Viridian forest**

Me and Ash where currently engaged in a pokemon battle his Pikachu versus my Mirage, "Mirage use **dark pulse** then follow it up with **foul play**" I shouted, Mirage soon formed the pulse and lunched it at Pikachu.

It nearly hit when Ash yelled "Dodge it" Pikachu jumped and dodge at the last second but couldn't dodge the foul play and was slid back at few feet, Ash then shouted "use **thunderbolt **Pikachu" Pikachu begin charging for the attack and sent if flying towards Mirage who was hit with the attack.

"Are you ok to continue" I asked a hint of worry in my voice she got up and nodded her head I smile and said "Alright use…" I was cut off by Misty screaming.

"Are you ok Misty what's wrong?" I and Ash asked at the same time.

She then pointed towards a Caterpie and said "Get that bug away from me I hate bugs!" I could then sense her fear and repressed the urge to laugh at her because it couldn't hurt her. She saw this and said "What's so funny?"

"Besides the fact that the Caterpie couldn't hurt you even if he tried." I chuckled, at which point I saw her turn red with rage as she brought out a big hammer and I said puzzled "How did you pulled that out of that little bag on your back." She then hit me and the Caterpie and I yelled "What the hell Misty that hurt!" She just turned her head and crossed her arms.

"I'm going to catch it." Said one very determined Ash, he then threw a pokeball at the Caterpie and it got sucked into the ball it shakes a few times before there was the ding signaling the catch was successful. He then went over and picked up the ball and a little celebratory dance with Pikachu.

I then sense something was off a short distance from use and I said "Hay guys I'll meet you in Pewter City I have something to attend to." They looked at me in confusion and I said "Don't worry I'll be fine you haven't forgotten what I am have you." They then nodded their heads and I left towards what I was sensing.

After sometime I soon Found a few pokemon in a cage and I tried to let them out but found that it was protected by a Golem and it said "step away human." To that I had to control myself from using any of my powers.

I then let out Blast and Ironhide and said "guys we have some pokemon to save." They then looked at the caged pokemon and the Golem guarding the cages and I then shouted "use **steel wing** then **aura sphere**." First Ironhide's wings begin to glow before it headed straight for the Golem and because of it sized it couldn't dodge the attack then it was hit with an aura sphere knocking it out, I then ran over to the cage and pulled the cage door right off. I got a good look at the pokemon and was shocked to see a Bulbasaur, both genders of Nidoran, and a shiny Caterpie, I then asked "How would you like to travel with me I can keep you safe from people like the one that threw you into that cage."

"Sure that sounds nice and besides seeing what you did to that cage you must have a lot of strength." Said the Bulbasaur by the sound of its voice I could tell it was male, I then looked at the Nidorans and they both nodded.

The Caterpie seemed scared and I said "don't worry I'll protect you." It nodded, I then heard footsteps and soon heard a guy yelled "You're going to pay for what you did to my pokemon and setting the ones I had in that cage free."

I smirked and replied "And you're going to pay for putting these pokemon in a cage I think the only thing here that deserve to be put in a cage is you." Before he could react I immediately sent a punch to his stomach knocking him out. I then turned to the pokemon and simply said "shall we take our leave now I'm sure someone will find them." I then left after catching all the pokemon I rescued leaving the guy and his pokemon tied to a tree with a note on it.

I was walk for a few hours and I manage to meet up with Ash and Misty, I saw that Ash was currently in a pokemon battle with a kid dressed as a samurai he even had a sword to go with the outfit I sat next to Misty and asked "Hey who's winning?"

She looked at me and said "hey Aiden where have you been? Oh and to answer your question Ash is, get this his Caterpie evolved and he got a Pidgeotto." She then explained how Caterpie evolved and he got a Pidgeotto, I then sighed thinking not those losers again, Misty then said "yes they wanted Pikachu."

As we were watching the battle soon a swarm of Beedrill appeared they scared everyone except me, I saw Ash's opponent returned his Pinser, I saw Ash was about to leave his Metapod so I ran and grabbed him and asked "Are you ok?" Metapod didn't say anything he just nodded or what I presumed to be nodding. I said "Don't worry Ash wouldn't leave you he's just scared of the Beedrills." We managed to get away from the swarm and I said "Here Ash you almost left your Metapod I saw this and decided to get him."

He then accepted his pokemon and said "I'm sorry about that Metapod but those Beedrill scared the crap out of me." Soon a crack appeared on Metapod as light came out of the crack so did a beautiful pair of wings and soon Metapod was now a Butterfree.

"Oh I nearly forgotten I caught some new pokemon as well come on out guys and say hello to my friends." I then released the pokemon I saved form that poacher and I saw that everyone surprised at my new pokemon especially the Weedle, to which Misty's reaction was the same as with Ash's Caterpie but before she could hit them with her magical mallet I recalled them and sighed and said "Misty don't hurt my new friends the reason I left earlier was because I sensed they needed my help."

She then put her mallet away and said "just keep those discussing bug pokemon especially that Weedle when it evolves into a Beedrill."

I replied cautionary "Don't worry about him I'll talk to him about your bug phobia."

"Good now can we please get out of this forest?" Misty asked scared to run into another bug pokemon

We then made our way to the exit of the forest thank to the samurai's help, he said "It was nice meeting you and I hope to battle you two again someday." We then went our separate ways.


	4. Pewter City

**I do hope you all like my story**

**I do not own pokemon**

Chapter 4: Pewter City

It was a little after midday when we got to Pewter City and we headed to the pokemon center to get our pokemon check on. I was on my way to the training area when I saw something that made my blood boil, there was a pokemorph being pursued by a group of humans with weapons. I then saw the morph trip of something without thinking I teleported in between the group and the morph.

"Oh another it must be our lucky day." One of the men said as if he was hunting an animal.

"More like your worst nightmare now leave or I'll make you!" I growled out with malice in my voice, I was ready to kill them for what they did to this morph.

They soon begin to laugh, then one of them came at me with a katana but I used **iron defense **and the tip of the sword broke off and they then fell silent as I sent a fist flying to his stomach, launching him towards the group of shocked faces I then growled out "Leave now well you still have your lives!" I then coated my right hand in **metal claw **and my left in **dragon claw**.

The group then picks up their wounded friend and left without saying another word, I then got rid of the claws and saw that I draw a crowd but that isn't where my focus is I looked at the morph that was no longer on the ground. I went over and asked in a caring voice "Are you alright did they hurt."

"My wings got cut but other than that I'm fine" the morph said in a famine voice.

"Turn around and I'll heal them up for you and after I've finished maybe you could tell me your name." I said relieved that she wasn't hurt worst; she soon turned around and showed me her wings I saw that they each had their own cut the right wing had a cut going downwards and on her left wing it had one going upwards. My hands soon begin to glow a faint purple and she start to shake I said "Can you try not to move so much it would be hard to heal your wings if you keep moving like that. Just relax and calm down no one's going to hurt you while I'm around." She complied but I could still sense some fear from her but I focused on healing her wings, I started with the right wing and moved my hand upward, with the left wing I moved my hand downward. "There we go it's as if it never happened." I said with a smile glad she was ok now.

She then begin to try to flap her wings but the strain of trying to move her wings cause her some pain, she looked at me and said with a smile "Thank you for saving me and healing my wings. My names Ashley and I'm a Butterfree morph if you haven't guess by my wings." She then gave me a hug and started to cried a little on my shoulder and she said "I thought I was going to die."

I gently rubbed her back saying "Don't worry your safe now. How would like to know that I can send you to a place where humans don't exist." She looked up at me and I added "More like a place where humans can't go or they would die." I then snapped my fingers and a portal appeared and I said "Don't worry it'll take you to a different dimension so something like this can never happen to you again." She then started to cry again but out of joy to know she can live in peace and not have the fear of begin killed by a human.

She then walked up to the portal and smiled saying "I guess I'll see you around." Then she finally enters the portal.

After a second I closed it I then turned to face the crowd and said "What?" No one responded so I just toke off running towards the forest and arrived in a matter of minutes and teleported back in my room in the pokemon center and wait for my friends to return. I didn't have to wait long soon the door open and in came my friends with questioning looks on their faces "what?" I causally asked.

"What do you mean what? Do you have any idea how scared you made the people I saw some of them shaking and what you did at the end didn't help?" Misty shouted but made sure no one could hear her.

"I hate it when humans do that they piss me off and did you see what happen to that Butterfree morph, I mean she could have got killed by those assholes I wasn't going to let that happen not to another morph not when I can save them." I said trying to stay calm.

"But what was that when you broke that sword you didn't even move?" Misty asked.

"Iron defense makes a good armor. Now if you don't mind I'm going to go train with my pokemon Ash care to join me we could find new pokemon?" I said as calmly as possible.

I and Ash then headed to the outskirts of the City to train once I was sure that no one besides us where there I then let out all my pokemon and I reverted back to my pokemorph form so I could train with them to practice their moves and the power they could use along with stamina.

After a weeks' worth of train we both decided to go challenge the gym I would be going first. We soon enter the gym but it was completely dark in there, we then heard a voice ask "who of you are here to challenge my gym?"

"Me and my friend here." I simply replied, soon the light turn on and we saw a guy with brown hair and squinted eyes that looked my age "My names Aiden, he's Ash and that's Misty. Only I and Ash are here to battle you." I added, he then nodded and stepped into the trainer's box on his side while I did the same.

Soon a referee appeared and spoke "This is an official Kanto pokemon league gym battle it is two on two, only the challenger may substitute, no time limit, know may I know where the challenger is from?"

"I'm from Mount Coronet in the Sinnoh region." I replied know full well not to say Hall of Origin.

The ref nodded and said "Let the battle between Brock the Pewter city gym leader and the challenger Aiden from Mt. Coronet begin trainers release your first pokemon."

Brock sent out a Geodude and I sent out Serenity at seeing my choice Brock said "You sure you want to go with that pokemon your giving me the type advantage?" I simply nodded and he added "it's your choice. Geodude use **tackle.**" The rock/ground duel type want flying towards Serenity who just jump and hit it with her tail without even being told what to do Brock asked "Now use **rollout**." Geodude tucked itself into a ball and started to roll towards Serenity.

"Serenity dodge and use **iron tail**." I said finally giving her an order, Serenity jumped again but this time landed on the Geodude and begin running on top it soon her tail turn into steel and she hit the Geodude sending it flying into a nearby stalagmite.

"Geodude are you ok to battle." Brock asked Geodude soon floated up again and said "You're going to pay for that." "Geodude use **rock throw**." Geodude then begin grabbing stones and threw them at Serenity.

"Serenity send them back with **thundershock**." She defected three out of the five stones thrown at her but was still hit by two of them "hey Serenity are you alright." I asked worried she looked back at me and smiled. I then saw the Geodude on the field with swirls for eye and I smirked.

We then saw the ref raised the flag to my side of the field and say "Geodude is no longer able to battle; Serenity wins this round gym leader sand out your last pokemon."

Brock then returned his Geodude and pulled out another pokeball and say "Come out Onix." Soon the long rock snake pokemon appeared on the field and let out a roar.

"Serenity come back let's let Lia battle this one ok." I said not wanting to risk Serenity getting hurt, she nodded and run back over to me and I pulled out another pokeball and asked "Hey brock have you ever seen a pokemon from the Unova region?" He shook his head and I said "Then say hello to my friend come on out Lia." I threw up the ball and soon my grass snake pokemon appeared on the field.

The ref said "Snivy versus Onix begin."

Brock decided to start things off "Use **earthquake**." Onix then raised the end of its tail before slamming it onto the field.

Seeing the danger I said "Lia launch yourself into the air with your **vine whip** then use **leaf tornado**." Brock's eyes widen but it was too late as Lia was sent into the air by her vine whip and then preformed leaf tornado, I then added "Use **leech seed **to wrap it up." Lia nodded and launch a seed that hit Onix and begin to wrap around it, it soon fell to the floor with swirls for eyes. Soon Lia begin to glow as she was covered in light and in about 10 seconds the glow died downed and in Lia place was a newly evolved Servine, I said "Good job Lia on both the gym battle and evolving." She smiled and came over to me and I embraced her in a hug.

The ref again raised the flag to my side of the field and said "Since both of the gym leader's pokemon are unable to battle I declare Aiden the winner."

I meet Brock at the center of the field and he said "As prove of your victory I am proud to award you with Boulder badge."

I accepted the badge and shook Brock's hand and said "Thanks for the great battle." He smiled and nodded; I then turned to my friends and said "I'm heading to the gym to sleep for a bit ok."

"Enjoy your nap I'll wait here for Brock to return from the pokemon center." Ash said shaking my hand.

I just made it to the center when I heard some commotion coming from around the corner I then toke off running for the disturbance and saw Team Rocket trying to steal a Pokémon from a trainer "Hey leave her alone you three idiots before I have to kick your butts again." I yelled out in annoyance.

"Jessie look it's one of the twerps." James said.

I immediately let out Mirage, Lia, and Serenity I didn't even have to issue an order they all attack at once sending the three idiots flying I then said "That was quick then again they are annoying so thank you." I then turn my attention to the trainer and asked "Are you ok did they steal anything of yours?"

She simply shook her head and said "Thank you a lot sir." She then ran off.

I finally made it to my room and released Lia out of her ball she said "What's up Stewart do you need something?" I shook my head and asked "How would you like to sleep with me for a while?" She nodded and we got into bed and I reverted back into my pokemorph form and fell asleep.

I found myself dreaming again and I already knew this was going to be a little different from my last dream I begin to fly after a few minutes of flying aimlessly I ran into the Eons but I just keep going I than flew into Celebi and again nothing happened soon I flew into that pokemon again when I first came here but I never got its name, soon I flew over what looked like a crystal tower with an Entei going out of it, I continue to fly when I saw Moltres, Zapdos, Articuno, and Lugia fighting each other, and finally I flew towards the stadium with that mystery pokemon again.

I soon found myself being shaken and heard someone yelling for me to wake up. I saw that it was Ash and Misty with worried expressions on their face and Ash said "You where trembling and sweeting again. What is it that you keep dreaming of?"

"You wouldn't understand what I dream of." I said with a bit of fear in my voice I then attempted to change the subject "So Ash did you win the badge?"

They knew what I was trying to do and they sighed and Ash held up the badge and I smiled and said "that's good so I guess we'll leave tomorrow."

"No we're leaving in about an hour so get your things ready and we'll go." Ash said with some worry for me that I'm not telling them the truth, the n again I've never told them what I am.

A few hours later we were waiting on the out shirks of the City apparently waiting for Brock to get here we didn't have to wait long soon the spikey hair gym leader appeared and said "Thanks for wait I just had to make sure that my dad had everything handled." We smiled at him and begin heading for Cerulean City.


	5. Mount Moon

**I do not own pokemon**

Chapter 5: Mount Moon

We were currently headed for Mount Moon and I thought that since Brock has joined us I think he deserve to know I said "Hey Brock since you're joining us I think you deserve to know something" he look at me and I reverted into my morph form.

He jumped back at this and said "You're a pokemorph?" I nodded "then why are you competing in the Indigo League?" He asked.

"So I can see every pokemon because I can transform into any pokemon I've seen at least once." I answered him and they all had shocked looks on their faces even Ash's Pikachu I said "What was it something I said?"

"Y…yo..You…can Trans…form into…pokemon?" Ash stuttered out in complete shock and I simply smiled and nodded, he then said "what kind of a morph are you?"

I closed my eyes sensing for any presence other than ours I than opened them and looked at everyone and asked "Can I trust you to keep my secret?" I saw them nodded, I than replied "Don't say it aloud once I've told you." Again they nodded, and I finally said "I'm a shiny Mew morph able to use just about any move possible including transform." To say they were shock would be an understatement as they're faces went white.

"Then why are you traveling with use I mean if you can do so much then why stick around a beginning trainer like me?" Ash asked unsure of what to say.

"Because even though I can fly or teleport to the next town I was order to travel with you and to give you something." I replied.

"Wait what do you mean by order to travel with me and give me something? You already gave me the ability to understand pokemon. What more could you possible give me?" Ash asked trying to comprehend the reason why I'm here.

"The being that told me to travel with you is the same one that raised me and I must do whatever she tells me and as for the other gift it's this." I said begin to form a ball of psychic energy in my right hand ready to slam it into his head.

I looked back at Ash's shocked and fear mixed faced as he said "What's that and what does it do?"

I didn't respond I just stepped closer and ready myself for what I'm about to do thinking "Can we still be friends after I do this to you?" in a flash I was in front of Ash with my right hand pressed to his forehead.

"Aaaaahhhhh" He shouted in pain as his aura powers were trying to push out the psychic powers. I then put both my hands to his head trying to cease the conflict that was currently taking place inside Ash's head.

Soon Ash was shrouded with a blue cloak; I was still trying to get his body to accept this power I then felt the powers stabilize as they finally accepted each other. I than looked at Brock, Misty, and Pikachu end I calmly spoke "Don't worry he is fine I just gave him one tenth of my psychic power but due to the fact that he has aura the two powers clash one to stay while one to push the other one out." They didn't believe me and I said "Give him an hour and he'll be up."

End so we wait and after an hour and a half he awake and said "man my head is killing me." He then looked at me and said "What the hell did you do to me."

"I have given you one tenth of my psychic powers as was my order from Lady A…" I caught myself realizing what I almost said. I then said "look who sent me doesn't matter right know but I do have two more gifts for you." He looked at me with a slight amount of fear and I calmly said "no don't worry it's not what you're thinking I mean two eggs to help you control your powers." I than snapped my fingers and two eggs appeared one was sky blue and the other was blue with a little bit of black here and there end I spoke again "I can understand if y'all want me to leave. Also when those eggs hatch make sure that you are the one they first see."

I was about to leave when someone put a hand on my shoulder and I turned and it was Ash who said "Thanks for all the awesome gifts and you can still travel with us you're our friend."

I smiled and nodded end said "Excuse me but I have something to attend to I'll meet back up with you once I've taken care of it." I then begin to run towards the disturbance I've been sensing for the past five minute.

When I was getting close I slowed down to assess the situation. I saw a Team rocket agent in a tunnel and saw a pokemon in a cage looking closer I saw that it was Charmander. I enter the tunnel and yell "What do you think you're doing to that Charmander?"

The grunt turned around and said "Damn kid I thought you were an officer go away kid and maybe I'll let you live." I begin to laugh and he yelled "What's so funny kid?"

I then illuminated the cave and the grunt saw I was a morph and he the call out a pokemon which was a Machamp which caused me to laugh louder. Soon the Machamp ran at me and I just put I hand in front of me and said "A fighting type going against a psychic type will always lose." I then sent it flying into the grunt knocking both of them out I went over to the cage and ripped it open.

"Thank you for saving me." The Charmander said in a famine voice.

I then said "Look I'm also pokemon trainer so would you like to come with me and you don't have to worry about being afraid or hurt by people like him." I could tell she was thinking it over.

She then looked at me and asked "If you don't mind me asking but why are you a pokemon trainer when you're a pokemorph?"

"I'll tell you once where out of here." With that said I quickly teleported us in front of Ash and the gang and I saw they that I just gave them the fright of their lives I smiled and said "Hey guys why are y'all on the ground?"

"Will you stop doing that?" An aggravated Misty said, I looked at her and shocked my head. She then noticed the pokemon in my arms and said "Where did you get that pokemon from."

"I saved her from team rocket, she was in a cage but right now I need to talk to her." I said knowing it was only a matter of time before they start looking for a pokemorph with a shiny Charmander. I then added "Hey since you're going to be one of my pokemon would you like a name?"

She looked at me with a smile on her face and answered "I already have one it's Inferna."

"That's a nice name and welcome to my team." I said holding out the pokeball to which she touch and was instantly sucked inside it didn't even struggle as there was the ding signaling the catch was successful. "Now that that's taken care of we really need to get moving as to avoid team rocket from finding her."

They agreed and we carried on moving till we got to the entrance of mount moon and saw a guy getting attacked by some Zubats "Pikachu use **thunderbolt **on them" ash instated Pikachu then jump off of Ash's shoulder and use thunderbolt the attack hit the Zubats and soon they disburse and well one was trying to flee I threw a ball at it and caught it.

We then went over to the guy and asked him if he was ok and his response was "Oh thank you for saving my life."

"Why was those Zubat attacking you anyway?" Misty asked curiosity in her voice.

"I don't know I was about to enter the cave when those Zubat came out and started to attack me when you all came along and saved Me." He replied.

I then released my Zubat and asked it "why were you and your friends attacking this man?"

"I see I wasn't the only one to catch a Zubat." Brock stated, I nodded to him and then turn back to my Zubat awaiting its answer.

"Someone put up lights in the cave and we thought it was him and so we attacked." It said in a male voice.

"I see we will take care of the problem and return the cave to darkness." I said earning a look from the man and I asked "Who are you, and what is it that you know of and this cave regarding light? And before you ask I do understand pokemon because of an ability I have."

"My names Seymour and I'm a scientist. What do you mean by return the cave to darkness?" He answered confused by my earlier statement.

"Just follow me into the cave you'll see what I'm talking about." I replied leading the way to the cave and everyone could see the issue "Pokemon that life in caves prefer to remain in darkness and stay out of light." I stated answering the unspoken question.

We begin to go further into the cave to find the origin of the cave Pokémon's suffering. We decided to follow a Cleffa to find it we than reached a died end and Seymour said "Where did it have gone it couldn't have just disappeared like that could it?"

"No this is not the end it is just fake." I stated earning looks of confusion from the others I than put my hand to the wall and pulled my other in a fist and punched it making a hole they were all speechless and I said "It was there so no one would go further. That mean someone put it there and the lights to."

"Are you crazy you could have killed us? What the hell where you thinking?" Misty yelled and I could sense her anger.

"No I just want to help these pokemon as quickly as possible and beside I would have teleported us out if it was going to cave in." I said calmly and earn a punch being delivered to the back of my head and I simply said "You know it is somewhat of a bad idea to punch a legendary."

"Can you two stop arguing we need to help these pokemon?" Brock said stopping us from attacking each other.

"Ok let's continue on." I said simply. We soon came upon a big chamber within the cave and saw that there where many team rocket agents I then shouted out "What the hell are you doing to all the cave pokemon?" With that our presence was known.

One of them came over to us and said "I'm sorry but we can't let you leave you have seen too much."

With that I begin laughing loudly and said "Don't think that you can prevent me from leave. Not that I'm going anywhere." And with that I sent him flying to the other side of the cave with one punch. Everyone in the chamber looked at me and insist let out there pokemon which only compressed of twenty pokemon.

I than begin to laugh again and one of the pokemon came charging at me saying "What so funny human." With that I stopped laughing and the pokemon was only a foot away from me I deliver a quick punch and got the same result as the grunt.

"Don't ever call me that or I'll kill you." I growled out trying to control my anger. I than grab my pokeballs and let them out saying "Type advantage formation go." And with that they each went for the pokemon they had the advantage. I turned to my friends and asked "Mind lending a hand I mean it's not entirely a fair fight six verses nineteen." I then saw two of mine each take one out and rephrased that "I mean six verses seventeen."

They then grab their pokeballs and said in union "Help them out." Soon it was fifteen verses sixteen and it looked even till some let out a Charizard.

My eyes widen at the sudden appearance of the pokemon. I then yelled "Don't worry about the Charizard I'll handle it."

It then laughed out "I'd like to see you try human."

"Listen here you Charizard I don't like be called something I've never been." I growled out feeling my anger rise.

He then said "Can you understand me?" I nodded to which he said "How can you understand us? Also what do you mean by that you were never a human?"

I smirked and said "I was never born as one." With that said I then lifted up a boulder with my psychic power and threw it at the Charizard but he broke the boulder with his claw. I than charged at him with incredible speed taken he by surprised, I heard someone say what speed. He tried to hit me with a **dragon claw **but I ducked under him and said "To slow you have to go faster than that if you hope to hit me." He then tried a **flamethrower** but yielded the same result and this time I sent him flying back with my psychic power. He recomposed himself and rush at me with **dragon rush** and I dodge it by stepping to the side.

He then growled out "Stand still so I can hit you."

"If that's the cases then maybe I'll just slow down so you have a chance to hit me." I said laughing a little while he charged at me once more with **dragon claw** but instead of dodging I caught him and smile at his repeated attempts to try and hit me. I then threw him and flew after him and punch him with enough force to be launch into the cave wall which in turn made the cave begin to shake and I yelled "Quickly we need to get out of here the caves collapsing."

Everyone in the cave recalled their pokemon but team rocket was the first to make it to the chamber entrance and block it with a boulder and I looked at Misty and said "Should I brake it or would you rather I teleport us to Cerulean city?"

She huffed and said "Is this really the time to bring that up again? Why not your time/space reversion thing?"

I looked at her and said "Because it wouldn't work I would need time to prepare it." I had to lie to keep my secret from Seymour.

I then saw the same Cleffa saying "this way."

"Guys it looks like this Cleffa will lead us to safety." I said, while they nodded in understanding. We then begin to follow the Cleffa as it lead us though the cave and into a secret chamber with Clefairy and Clefable dancing around a giant moonstone.

One of them saw us and headed over towards us and asked "Young one why have you brought outsiders to our chamber."

"Because this one isn't human he possesses powers beyond that of most pokemon and can understand us as well." The Cleffa said with a hint of fear in its voice.

"It's true I am not a human I'm a pokemorph that can change into many ferrous forms." I spoke while reverting into my true form scaring Seymour a bit and I added "I do possesses more power than most pokemon even the stronger ones have a problem fighting me so I have to repress my power."

I saw the Clefable nodding in understanding and replied "I can already tell what you are you're a Mew morph." I smiled and nodded as it added "Don't worry we won't tell anyone."

"Thank you I'd prefer if as little people as possible knew about what I truly am." I said knowing I could trust them to keep their promise.

"You don't have to worry about me; I want to stay here if that's alright with the Clefable." Seymour said take everyone by surprise

The Clefable nodded and asked "Would you mind taking this little one with you I can tell that you will take good her of her? Also here's a moonstone for you and your friends."

I smiled saying "Don't worry I'll keep her safe and make her stronger. You don't have to worry about that." I then pulled out a pokeball and said "If you're joining my team then you'll need a name don't you think." She smiled and nodded at the thought of having her own name. After some thought I asked "How about Luna?"

"Luna?" she questioned than smiled and jumped up and gave me a hug saying "Thank you so much. Wait what is your name I never got it."

"Stewart is my true name, while at in my human form it's Aiden. But just call me Stewart" I answered giving her both my names. I then tapped her with the pokeball and watched as she was caught with ease.

**Aurthor's note:**

If anyone has any suggestions about pokemon or names I'd appreciate it?


	6. Cerulean City

**I do not own pokemon**

**Chapter 6: Cerulean City**

While we were in mount moon I managed to catch a Sandshrew. When we got out I immediately got angry as I saw a group of eight men four of them armed with Ak-47, two of them armed with two katanas, and the last two armed with long buster swords. In front of them were three different pokemorphs, I immediately teleported in between them in my true form.

"Hey look another freak." One of them said.

"Is this going to get ugly or are you going to leave?" I said feeling my angry boil.

One of them came charging at me with his buster swinging down towards me. I instantly coated my hands in a **metal claw** and caught the weapon with my right. "This weapon cannot hurt me." I growled out using my left hand to cut the buster into pieces.

The guy looked at what was left of his weapon and quickly made it back to his friends who aim their guns at me and opened fire but I made a psychic barrier. They soon stop firing and lower their guns as one of them said "How did he stop our bullets?"

I could sense fear coming from them and decided to scare them more I charge up a **hyper beam** in the tip of my right index finger and fired it at one of the ones wearing a bulletproof vest. He was sent flying several feet away I then said "you're lucky you have that bulletproof vest on or you would've died. Now leave or I'll stop holding back."

With that they quickly ran away scared out their wits end. I turned around to see my friends and the pokemorph looking at me shocked. "Are any of you hurt if so I can heal you?" I said approaching the group.

"Yeah she got cut across the arm." One of them said pointing to the one currently holding her arm while it was dripping blood.

I went over to her and said "Let me have a look at it." She complied giving me a clear view of her arm. Soon my right hand started to glow a faint purple and I moved it closer to her cut and started closing it up as if it never happened.

She then looked at her arm and was shocked at my healing job saying "Thank you."

"Now what would you say to going to a dimension where humans can never go?" I said bring up a portal to my home dimension.

I could tell everyone was shocked with what I just said and did. "Yes we would like that very much, no longer having to run from town to town nearly avoiding getting killed." One of them said looking at the others. They all nodded and stepped through the portal and I closed it shortly after.

"Now that that's taken care of, how about we continue on our way to Cerulean City?" I asked turn back to my human form.

We then begin to walk to the city when Ash asked me "what pokemon are you using for your gym battle."

I looked at him and replied "Since I now the guy leader their uses water type pokemon isn't that right Misty I mean you're from here. I'm thinking about using Lia, Bulbasaur, and Serenity."

At hearing that Misty said "How did you know I was from Cerulean City and yes you're right the leader there does use water type pokemon."

"You don't want to know how I know that you're from here." I replied.

With that said Misty then realized that I read her mind and yelled "Say out of my head you stinking pokemorph!"

"Sorry but I couldn't help it. It happens at times that's all it was a complete mistake." I explained worry that she might try and hit me with her magical mallet.

We soon arrived at the City and we headed for the pokemon center. When we got there, we went offer to the counter and waited for Nurse Joy to notice us. "How may I help you this afternoon?" said Nurse Joy.

That was when Brock came to the front and grabs her hand and said "Yes you see I have a pain in my heart and I needed to get a checkup preferably at dinner."

"Let's go lover boy can't you see she tends to pokemon and not love-struck teens." Misty said while pulling his ear while he said not the ear.

I chuckled at the scene and turned back around to face Nurse Joy and said "We need three rooms for a week if that's possibly? Also we need our pokemon cheeked out."

"Sure thing just give me your pokedex and put your pokemon in these trays." She said while I handed over my pokedex and she handed over the trays. "All done Mr. Aiden here are your keys and enjoy your stay here." She then handed back my pokedex and I handed over all our pokeballs.

We wait for about half an hour when a Chansey brought us our pokeballs. I turned to my friends and said "I'm going to bed early see y'all in the morning." After I said that I saw that both Ash and Misty had a look of fear when I mention going to sleep.

"Alright have a good night." Said Brock not knowing what happen at Pewter City.

I went to my room and locked the door behind me and headed to the bed and instantly fell asleep. I soon found myself dreaming again flying over what looked a town disappearing with Palkia, Dialga, and Darkrai all fighting each other. I then fly over the ocean and see an egg floating in the sea. Next I see Mew and the Regis from the Hoenn region by a big tree that I knew was the tree of beginnings. I then flew to a town where I saw these cube take the town with Rayquaza fighting against two Deoxys. Next was a primal looking Groudon and Jirachi on this strange platform. Then it continues on like last time. I then jolted awake to see everything in my room floating I then calmly put everything down.

Soon there was a knock on the door and enter Nurse Joy asking "Are you alright everyone heard screaming coming from this room but nobody could get in." She then saw the room was a little messy and said "What happened in here it looks like a tornado came through here?"

"It would be easier to explain if you would please come inside I'll then tell you what happen to the best of my ability." I replied knowing it would be easier to tell her if she knew what I am.

She then came into the room and I closed and locked the door. She then turned to me and said in a worry voice "Why did you lock the door?"

"Because I have something to show you." I replied reverting to my true form and earning a gasp of shock from Nurse Joy "I am a powerful pokemorph one that can use psychic type moves this is how the room ended up in this messy. The screaming was because I was having another dream that I keep seeing but it's different every time I dream about it. I have no idea of why I dream it or what I'm supposed to make of it." I said with some fear in my voice.

"What is it that you dream of that has you this terrified?" the Nurse asked in a caring voice.

I looked at her and replied "I keep seeing the legends fight each other or in danger." I finished fight back tears of fright.

"Some believe that when psychic types can dream of the future but it's different for every psychic type." The nurse said charring me up a bit.

After the talk I had with Nurse Joy she said she'd keep my secret and I fixed the room putting everything back to where they go. I went outside to get some fresh air I ran into Ash and Brock. Ash said "dude what happened?"

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"You were asleep for a whole day." Brock answered relieving me of my confusion.

"What are you series?" I asked shocked, they both nodded and I said "I was dreaming for that long."

"What were you dreaming of?" Brock asked.

"I think it's the future that I dream of but it still doesn't make any sense." I replied, I tried to change the topic and said "Ash lets go train for our gym battle. I want to make sure my team can handle the gym."

Ash sighed and said "One of these days I'm going to find out what it is that you keep dreaming of. But for now you're right we better go train."

We there went and found a secluded place to train our pokemon. We spent all week training our pokemon and my Bulbasaur evolved into an Ivysaur. The next day we went over to the gym and found Misty standing in front of the gym and I smiled we walked up to her and I asked "are you going to be our opponent for today Misty?" she nodded and lead us into the gym.

"Ok we'll be battling here." She said pointing to a pool with platforms floating on the top.

Soon a referee appeared and said "This is an official Indigo League gym battle between the gym leader Misty Waterflower and the challenger Aiden from Mount Coronet. This is a three on three battle, only the challenger may substitute pokemon. Now trainers ready your pokemon."

"Go Serenity." I said as she hopped off my shoulder.

"Go Staryu." Misty said throwing out a pokeball that released the star fish pokemon.

The ref raised both flags and said "Pikachu verses Staryu begin."

With that Misty decided to start things off "Staryu use **swift**." A shower of energy stars came from its top spike and where heading towards Serenity who tried her best to dodge but got hit with the attack.

"Serenity are you ok to battle." I asked worried, she looked at me nodded and looked back at the Staryu I said "Alright Serenity use **double team **followed by **thunderbolt**." She made multiple copies of herself and unleashed the super affective move against the water type. The attack hit and Staryu was launch back towards the wall.

The ref raised the flag to my side of the field and said "Staryu if unable to battle gym leader send out your next pokemon."

Misty recalled her Staryu and said "Alright go Starmie." Soon the evolved form of Staryu was on the field ready to battle.

I said "Serenity come back here." She complied and I said "Go Lia."

The ref raised the flags again and said "Servine verses Starmie begin."

This time I started things off by saying "Lia use **vine whip **followed by **leaf tornado**." Vine the shot out from Lia that headed straight for Starmie.

Misty seeing the danger said "Starmie into the pool and use** psychic**" Starmie jumped into the pool avoiding the vine whip and purple energy formed around Lia as she was lifted and slammed into the platform. Soon Starmie hopped out of the pool and I smiled and Misty said "Why are you smiling?"

Instead of answering I just said "Now Lia." Soon Lia jumped up and begin to summon a lot of leaves that went straight for Starmie who had no time to react as it was hit with the attack and hit the wall. The gam in its center was flashing and Misty recalled her pokemon.

The ref raised the flag over to my side of the field and said "Starmie is unable to battle gym leader sand out your last pokemon."

Misty sighed and said "Go Goldeen." She released her last pokemon and I recalled mine and sent out my Ivysaur.

The ref raised both flags and said "Ivysaur verses Goldeen begin."

"Goldeen use **horn attack**" Misty said trying her best.

"Ivysaur retaliate with **vine whip **and **leech seed**" I said as Goldeen was getting closer. It then hopped out of the water but was caught by Ivysaur's vines who then shot a seed at it and let it go as vine begin to wrap around Goldeen and steal it energy.

"Use **ice beam** Goldeen." Misty said trying one last attempt to take down one of my pokemon. As Goldeen tried to charge the beam it energy was being taken as well.

"Ivysaur use **razor leaf**" I said trying to end this as quickly as possible. With the leech seed still wrapped around it Goldeen couldn't pull of the move in time as it was hit by a baggage of leafs and fell back into the pool with swirls for eyes.

The ref raised his flag to my side of the field for the last time and said "Since all of the gym leader's pokemon are unable to battle I declare the challenger the winner." Me and Misty meet each other on the side of the pool and we shook hands.

"Here Aiden as proof of your victory here at the Cerulean City gym I'm proud to present you with the Cascade Badge." Misty said to me while handing the badge over to me.

"Thanks Misty both for the badge and the good battle." I said putting the badge in my badge case. "Hey guys I'm going to the pokemon center I'll see y'all later" I said to them.

I made it to the pokemon center and headed over to the counter and wait for Nurse Joy. "Hello how may I help you?" The nurse said getting my attention.

"Yes can you take a look at my pokemon we just came from the gym" I said handing over my pokeballs.

"Sure give me a minute." She replies

After about ten minutes she came back with my pokeballs and said "here you go their all feeling healthy."

I thanked her and went outside and turn down a dark alley where no one could see me revert into my pokemorph form I then walked out of the alley and heard someone scream and I saw that they were being robbed by a guy in a mask with a gun. I walked over and said "Let her go and no one has to get hurt"

The guy looked at me and said "I don't think so. Now get away before I shot you." But I just approached closer and the guy aim the gun at me and pulled the trigger the shot rang out and the bullet was speeding out of the barrel of the gun headed towards me but it never reached me as I stopped it with my psychic power. "What the hell why aren't you died?"

Instead of answering I just sent the bullet right back at him hit the gun out of his hand. He froze looking at what I just did he then turned and tried to run away but I held him up with my psychic power preventing him from escaping. I looked at the woman and said "call the police I think this thief should go to jail." But it wasn't need as an officer Jenny came over and I released him.

"Thank you for helping us apprehend this man he's been stealing from people all over the place for the past few weeks." She said shaking my hand.

"You're welcome officer Jenny I'm happy to help know if you don't mind I'm going to take my left." I said while rising into the air shocking everyone there as I toke off to enjoy the afternoon air.

It wasn't till nine o'clock at night when I got back to the pokemon center. I enter and was stopped by the Chansey trying to push me out and I said "What are you doing? I have a room here I was just flying around and I want to get some sleep."

"Wait Chansey he's telling the truth. Aiden what are you doing getting back here so late?" Nurse Joy asked.

I sighed saying "I just got back from flying around. I mean it was a good day to do it but right now I'd like to get some rest." I finished with a yawn.

"Why don't you go to your room and get some sleep then." Nurse joy said while turning back and heading behind the desk to finish some work.

I went to my room and got to the bed before falling asleep for the night prepped for another dream.


	7. Tag Team Touranment

**I do not own pokemon**

**Chapter 7: Tag Team Tournament**

We were currently on route 5 heading to Vermillion City when we saw some commotion in the distance. When we got there we saw it was a tag battle tournament which first prize was a Dratini for the winners we were shocked seeing as Dratinis were rare and to be giving away two must be our lucky day. I looked towards Ash and asked "do you want to enter? It would be a good way for us to get a rare pokemon."

"Yeah lets. What about you two do you what to enter?" Ash replied looking at Brock and Misty, who just nodded in response.

We went over to the registration desk to enter. When we got there the recipient said "Are you here to enter the tournament?" We nodded and she added "Alright I need you to file this firm out and write down your tag battle partner and the pokemon you will be using."

As we were filing the firms out Ash asked me "What pokemon are you going to use?"

"You'll see once it starts." Was my response, we then finished filing out the firms and handed them back to the recipient.

"Welcome ladies and gentleman to our tag battle tournament. We are sure you'll enjoy the battles and know to start it off look to the board behind me and you'll see your parings." Said the announcer.

I saw that me and Ash were supposed to battle against. I also saw who Brock and Misty were supposed to battle against. I sighed knowing that we wouldn't be battle each other right at the begin.

"Alright can we get Aiden, Ash, Max, and Sam to the field for their battle?" said the announcer.

We got on our side of the field and were ready for a good battle. Soon the referee appeared and said "This is a tag battle match between Ash and Aiden verses Max and Sam the winners of this match will be decided when both of either side's pokemon are unable to battle now trainers please let out your pokemon." Ash sent out his Pikachu, Max sent out his Golem, Sam sent out his Cloyster, and I sent out Ironhide. Gasp of shock was heard from the audience. "The first sides to have at least one pokemon left wins now begin."

"Golem use **bulldozer**." Said Max, while Sam said "Cloyster use **Ice beam**." Both pokemon prepare their attacks.

"Pikachu quick get on Ironhide." Ash said, while I said "Ironhide climb up with Pikachu." Ironhide wait till Pikachu was up his back till he climbs up and avoided both the attacks. "Pikachu use **thunderbolt** on Cloyster." Ash said, while telepathically said to Ironhide "Get in close and use **steel wing** on Golem."

"While it looks like Aiden intends to win by staring at his pokemon." Said the commentator; Pikachu let lose the strong electric attack at the Cloyster while Ironhide was headed straight for the Golem.

"Cloyster use **withdraw**." Sam instructed, while Max had no idea what Ironhide was about to do. Soon his Golem was hit with the super effective move and was sent back with swirl for eyes.

"Golem is unable to battle." The ref said raising the flag over to our side.

"Good job Ironhide." I said proud of my pokemon. "Now use **air slash**." I added.

"Cloyster use **spike cannon**." Sam said trying to do the best he could against our pokemon.

"Pikachu dodge and use **thunder**." Ash said seeing the danger. Cloyster fired multiple spikes at Ironhide and Pikachu but Pikachu was able to dodge them will Ironhide got hit with three of them. Then Pikachu unleashed the powerful electric attack which headed straight for Cloyster, who had no time to dodge was hit with the super effective move knocking it out.

"Since both pokemon are unable to battle the winners are Ash and Aiden." The ref said raised the flag over to our side of the field and the crowd erupted in applause.

"Hey Ash I need to talk to you about the eggs I gave you about a week and a half ago." I asked, he nodded and I lead him to a clearing were no one could see us.

"So what is this about?" he asked while taking out the eggs and saw they were close to hatching.

I then created a barrier where no one could see through it and said "Remember you have to be the first one they see."

"Ok so what's going to hatch from these eggs anyway?" he asked.

"You'll see in 3… 2… 1…" I said. When I said that I heard the eggs hatch and heard Ash shout in surprise at what hatch "Hey keep it down in there no one can see you but they can hear you."

With that some people came over and one of them said "What happened we heard someone yell is everything ok."

"Yeah I'm fine I just got a surprise that all an egg of mine just hatch and it a Riolu." Ash said leaving the barrier with the Riolu in his arms.

"Where's the other one." I asked wandering where the baby blue Mew.

"He's in a pokeball resting I'm thinking of calling him Blue. What do you think?" Ash said.

"Alright we just wanted to make sure that everything was ok." The other one said before they both left.

"That's a good name for him. Listen I see them as my sons because in a sense they used to be a part of me." I said feeling a connection to the little Riolu.

"I understand and thanks for them. I'll raise them well." He said in understanding.

"Good know let's get back to the tournament." I said wanting to see Misty and Brocks match.

When I said that the announcer said "Can we please have Ash and Aiden come to the field their match is about to start." With that we headed back to the field and where greeted by our friends.

"Hey Ash where did you get that pokemon it looks like a Riolu." Brock asked noticing the baby pokemon in Ash's arms.

"Remember Brock a friend of ours gave me his egg along with another which I'll show you guys later." Ash said leaving out the part about me.

When we got to there we saw who we were facing. Soon the referee came and stands in the referee box and said "Trainers please release your pokemon." We then let our pokemon out I looked at our opponents pokemon and through this isn't going to be easy. Across the field on the opponents' side was a Rapidash and a Rhydon standing ready for the battle.

I looked to Ash and whispered "Let's see how good you are with your psychic powers." He looked at me and I tapped my head with two fingers and I added "let's use telepathy."

"Alright let's do this." Ash said with confidence.

The referee raised both the flags and said "this is a tag battle match between Ash and Aiden verses Mark and Sara the winners of this match will be decided when both of either side's pokemon are unable to battle."

End with that the match begins with our opponents saying "Rapidash use **flamethrower **on Skarmory." "And you use **stone edge** on Pikachu." Rapidash was gathering flames and Rhydon summands two rings of pointed stone. Soon both pokemon released their attacks but Pikachu counter with **iron tail **while Ironhide used **air cutter **to counter the flames. Everyone was speechless as neither I nor Ash said a thing our opponents then said "Rapidash use **fire blast**." "Rhydon use **rock blast**." As both pokemon were preparing their attacks Rapidash got hit with another **air cutter **while Rhydon was hit with an **iron tail **curtsey of Pikachu.

"What is going on neither Ash nor Aiden is saying a thing but there pokemon keep using moves. They are just staring at their pokemon." Said the commentator wondering what we're doing.

"Rapidash use **protect**." "Rhydon use **earthquake**." Our opponents said in unison. Soon Rapidash formed a blue shield while Rhydon raised his foot and slammed it to the ground causing the ground to shake and a fissure headed straight for Pikachu. Said pokemon jumped at the last second and land on Skarmory's back. "Rapidash use **fire blast **again." Said a worried Sara, Rapidash then formed the attack again but was to later to stop them as both Pikachu and Ironhide used a steel type attacks to knock out the opponents Rhydon. Through this gave Rapidash a chance to hit Ironhide with fire blast.

"With both Rhydon and Skarmory out the battle is now Pikachu verses Rapidash. The next pokemon to go down will decide the match" Said the referee.

"It's all up to you Ash." I said sitting down he nodded and returned his attention back to the field

"Alright Rapidash use **take down**." Sam said to which her pokemon begin to charge at Pikachu who was preparing a strong electrical attack. When Rapidash was close enough Pikachu jumped above Rapidash and hit it with the powerful electric attack. Making it sway before falling to the field with swirls for eyes.

The referee raised the flag over to our side of the field and said "Since both of Mark's and Sara's pokemon are unable to battle I declare that Ash and Aiden the winners."

"Hey I'm going feed my pokemon in a clearing not too far from here." I said wanting to relax a little before the next match.

"Alright I'll come get you when our match is set to begin." Ash said.

When I got to the clearing I immediately released my pokemon. "Hey guys I thought it would be nice to relax a little before our next match." I said get some food out for them.

While we were eating a team rocket grunt came and asked "Hey have you seen an Eevee run by here."

I looked him directly in the eyes putting him in one of my illusions; I then said "Do you mean that pokemon over there?"

I pointed over to the right and he said "Yes thanks man my boss would be angry at me if he finds out that I didn't managed to get it." He then ran off in the direction I pointed thinking he was seeing an Eevee run in into the trees that way.

Once he was out of ear shout I chuckled saying "Stupid human. Alright he's gone you can come out know."

There was no response at first but soon an Eevee came out of the bushes next to me and it said in a famine voice "Thank you for that. How did you do that with tricking that guy and how did you know I was here?"

"I'll explain once we got back to my friends. I will tell you though it is easy to fool someone when you have as much psychic power as I do." I replied picking the Eevee up earning a squeak of surprise from her and begin heading back to my friends.

"So how can you do that and understand pokemon. Not too many humans can do that." She said while still in my arms.

"Please don't call me that I don't like being called a human. I'm actually a powerful pokemorph able to change my appearance. You see I'm currently on my own pokemon journey so I can see all the pokemon this world has to offer because whenever I see a pokemon once I can transform into them at will." I explained.

"So what kind of morph are you anyway?" she asked.

"Mew." I simple said earning a gasp of shock from the Eevee.

"So does that mean you are a legendary since you are related to one?" She asked.

"Yes since I am allowed in the Hall of Origins and I have seen all the legendries as well." I answered and then decided to ask her a question "How would you like to come on my journey with mean."

"Really that'd be nice to travel with someone like you and not to mention the fact that you can transform into an Eevee now." She said with glee.

We finally made it back to my friends and I said "Hey guy check out this Eevee I saved from team rocket. That guy fell for something I can do with my psychic powers."

"Wow that some luck you have I heard that Eevees are hard to find. So what are you going to evolve it in to?" Brock asked.

"I think I'll let her decide on what to evolve into. So what will it be?" I said asking the Eevee who was still in my arms.

"I was always found of Sylveons what with their lovely ribbons and the fact that they are immune to dragons." She said with a bit of ambition.

"Alright then a Sylveon is what you'll be. Now you just need to know a fairy type move and be affectionate towards your trainer." I said knowing what I just said. I then added "Hey it's not like I can't change my form right."

"Well I already know **charm **so that's one down." Said the Eevee.

"I nearly forgot would you like to have a name?" I asked the Eevee, who looked at me and nodded in agreement. After a few moments of thought I asked "how about Pearl?"

"Pearl. I like it thank you um. Speaking of names what is yours?" She asked looking at me.

"You can just call him Stewart all his other pokemon do." Pikachu said to which I nodded.

"Alright it is time for the last match to begin so will Ash, Aiden, Brock, and Misty to the field." Said the announcer. We then headed to the field and enter our respected trainers' box.

The referee soon appeared and said "Trainers release your pokemon." We did as we were told and let out our pokemon. The referee the raised both the flags and said "this is a tag battle match between Ash and Aiden verses Brock and Misty the winners of this match will be decided when both of either side's pokemon are unable to battle."

I decide to begin by yelling "Ironhide use **autotomize **then follow it up with **metal sound**." To which he begin to lighten himself increasing his speed by two stages he then begins scrap his wing together to lower their special defense by two stages.

"Starmie use** light screen**." Misty yelled seeing my strategy. Starmie made a light colored screen that raises their special defense.

"Pikachu use **discharge**." Ash instated which made all our eyes widen. Pikachu then begin to store energy for the attack he then released all the electric energy he had stored.

"Quick Ironhide use **protect**." I yelled thinking fast. He managed to make the green shield before the attack reached him but our opponents weren't so lucky that attack was stronger than either side could of thought. Starmie was damaged badly while Brock's Golbat was on the field with swirls for eyes. "Since when did your Pikachu learn discharge?"

"If you decided to train with us you would have been there when he did. Now we got a match to finish. Pikachu use **charge**." Ash said reminding me of the match.

"Starmie use **recover**." Misty said trying her best to stay in.

"Ironhide use **night slash**." I said knowing that Starmie was part psychic. Misty had no time to recover as Starmie was already preforming recover and could not dodge in time. Everyone watch as the attack made contact and Starmie was sent flying towards Misty unconscious.

The referee raised his flag over to outside of the field and said "Since both Brock's and Misty's pokemon are unconscious I declare Ash and Aiden the winners of the tag battle tournament."

Soon the announcer appeared and had two pokeballs on a cushion but before we could get them a mechanical arm grab the pokeballs and begin to retract but I stopped it by grabbing the arm and it saw who it belong to. "Long time now see team rocket but I can say I'm not proud to see you."

"Let go of our arm twerp." Yelled Jessie angry that I prevented them from getting away.

"No I don't think that will happen not now that I got you in my illusion." I said looking each of them in the eyes.

"What is that supposed to mean twerp." Jessie yelled out of curiosity.

"You'll see just give it a second." I replied and just as I finished said that they started to scream.

"MEOWTH GET US OUTTA HERE." Jessie yelled out of complete fear.

Meowth dropped the other end of the mechanical arm "I'M WORKING ON IT JESSIE." Meowth said with equal fear.

"QUICKLY OR HE GONNA KILL US." James yelled afraid to die. I was enjoying the show as they tried to escape.

I begin to raise a rock into the air and said "Look I learned rock throw." Earning some looks from the crowd as I sent the rock flying at their balloon.

"HURRY MEOWTH HE'S GETTING CLOSER." Jessie yelled think the rock as me, they were soon sent flying.

I begin to laugh like a mad man at scaring those three idiots so much I then looked around as everyone was looking at me funny, I said "Don't worry they were just under an illusion it something I can do that I learn from a psychic pokemon." I notice they all started to calm down and I added "The people that I look at directly in the eyes are the only ones to actually fall for that. What they just saw was me looking like a terrible creature out for blood. Don't worry none of my illusions can hurt anyone they just mess with that person's mind for a while."

"Aiden why don't you tell us all that you can do?" Misty asked out of curiosity.

"Misty there is only a little you need to know and that's it do not asked about what all I can do you may not like the answer." I said trying to get misty to back off.

I and Ash then went over to the announcer and he said "For a magnificent battle here are the Dratinis as promised and please take care of them." We nodded and each toke one and released our new pokemon I looked at mine said "Hey there I'm going to be your new trainer ok?"

"Hello there it's nice to meet you my names Crystal." It said in a famine voice.

"It's nice to meet you to Crystal." I said hearing shock gasp and I said "I can understand pokemon do you have a problem with that." They shook their heads fearing that I would put them in an illusion like team rocket.

With that we continue on our journey.


	8. Squirtle Squad

**I do not own pokemon **

**Chapter 8: Squirtle squad**

We were sit by a tree were we decided to stop for a rest and I was currently brushing Pearl's fur with a brush I keep in my backpack among other things. "Their we go now you have a nice clean coat what do you think Pearl." I said when I was done brushing her.

"Thank you Stewart. You know exactly how to treat a lady." She said happy on how I did.

"Hey how would you like to play for a while since we're taking a rest from traveling?" I asked.

"Sure but what do you have in mind?" she asked. I was then surrounded in a bright light and I could fill my form begin to change. "Stewart what's happening to you?" she said with worry.

I felt my arms and leg begin to change as they turn to paws and my ears begin to grow as my tail changed from long and skinny to short and bushy. Soon the light faded and I heard shock gasp and I looked to my friends and said "Did you guys forget that I could transform into pokemon?" knowing only Ash could understand me.

"You never showed us that is probably why we were caught off guard." Ash replied.

"Wait did you just transform into an Eevee Stewart?" Misty asked completely in disbelief and I just nodded. "Oh your so cute but why didn't you transform into a water type pokemon." She asked and I sighed thinking "same old Misty."

"So do you want to play Pearl?" I asked looking over towards her to see her nodding in excitement. We soon begin jumping over each other and playing some games like tag with Pikachu and Serenity.

I and Pearl soon ended up rolling with her on top of me and we looked each other in the eyes and she soon begins nuzzling my neck saying "That was so much fun Stewart. I didn't believe you could actually transform into pokemon at first but now I just fell so much closer to you knowing that you can." I smiled and begin to nuzzle her back.

Soon a trainer arrived saw me and Pearl playing together and asked "Hey are those your Eevees over their?"

I looked towards Ash and nodded telling him to say "yes" Ash replied "Yes what may I do for you?"

"How would you like to have a battle your Eevees verses two of mine in a double battle?" the trainer said getting me excited for a battle.

Ash looked towards us and I nodded he replied "sure that sounds fun."

"Nice come on out Nidorina and Nidorino." The trainer said releasing his pokemon and said "Say how would you like to make this interesting."

"How so?" was Ash replied.

"If I win I get one of your Eevee and if you win I'll give you one of mine." Said the trainer.

"No thanks let's just have a regular battle thank you." Ash replied calmly.

"Suit yourself." The trainer replied.

We soon got to a field and Brock was refereeing he said "This is a double battle between Ash Ketchum and Richard Maxwell. Let the battle begin."

"Alright Nidorina and Nidorino use your **poison sting** attack." Richard said and his pokemon begin to change up their attack and were ready to fire.

"Use **double team **and then **shadow ball**." Ash said to which me and Pearl did creating doubles of ourselves. The poison stings only hit our doubles as we changed up the shadow balls and begin to fire it at them to which they were hit and we returned to our side of the field.

"Wow that was a good combination you pulled. Now Nidorina use **helping hand **while Nidorino use **double kick**." Richard said, his Nidorina begin strengthening up Nidorino's double kick and he was headed straight for us.

"Quick dodge it." Ash said, I quickly got out of there but saw that Pearl wasn't moving and I quickly got in front of her taking the double kick head on.

"Stewart are you ok why did you do that." Pearl said beginning to worry.

"Hey I wasn't going to let him hurt you not if I had anything to say." I said getting up and licking the side of her face. She then begin to be shrouded in a bright light. After ten seconds what used to be an Eevee was now a Sylveon and I said "Pearl you're a Sylveon."

She then looked herself over and said "It's all because of you Stewart thank you."

"Now let finish this battle and don't worry I'll protect you from any poison type attacks." I said getting ready to continue with the battle.

"Nidorina use **helping hand **again while Nidorino use **poison sting** on the Sylveon." Richard said to his pokemon as they begin charging their attacks.

"Alright use **dig **and use **shadow ball **and **psyshock**." Ash said and we begin to dig multiple holes and firing off our attacks at the Nido duo. Soon they couldn't take it anymore and fainted. "That was a good battle." Ash said extending his hand.

"Yes it was I hope to see you in the Indigo League." Richard said shaking Ash's hand.

Once we were by ourselves again I reverted back into my pokemorph form and I heard Pearl say "aw why did you have to change back? Why didn't you want to stay an Eevee?"

I could tell she liked it when I was an Eevee and said "I can turn back into an Eevee if you like or I could turn into a Sylveon it's your choice."

She squealed upon hearing this and started to nuzzle my pants leg saying "please turn into a Sylveon Stewart." I smiled down at her and begin to be shrouded in the same bright light as before and I could tell my form was changing as I felt my arms and legs begin to change into paws and my ears begin to grow and I soon got ribbons on my left ear and on my neck and finally my tail changed from long to mid length and become slightly bushy.

Soon the light disappeared and I stood not as a Mew morph but as a Sylveon. Once the transformation was over Pearl ran over to me and started to nuzzle me and I said "so how do I look."

She smiled and pinned me on the ground I was about to protest when she moved her face to mine and capture my lips with hers in a passionate kiss. At first I was surprised but I quickly melted into the kiss and started to kiss her back. We soon heard an awe but continue with the kiss. We soon separated and I smile at her and said "I guess that's an easy way of telling someone that you love them." She blushed slight and nodded.

I then reverted back to my human form and earned a disappointed sigh from Pearl to which I hugged her. "Don't worry every now and then when we are alone I'll transform into a Sylveon for you" I said knowing that would cheer her up slightly.

We then begin to head in the direction of a nearby town when we reached it there was a small amount of grift here and there. Soon blast of water was heading straight for me and I ducked and heard Misty say "Who did that?"

I then noticed a Squirtle jump out smiling for hitting Misty soon four more Squirtle appeared each of them wearing sunglasses. They soon begin to tie Ash, Misty, and Brock up when one of them tried to tie me up I looked at it and said "You really don't want to do that."

It smirked and said "What are you going to do about it human."

I then begin to use my psychic powers and raised it up and slam it onto the ground saying "I wished you didn't say that I do so hate being called that."

Its friends all looked on with shocked expressions on their faces as one of them asked "wait you can understand us but how?"

"Simple what is not a human and looks like one yet can understand both languages?" I said careful not to say it out loud.

"Wait I know what you are you're a pokemorph aren't you." Another of them said realizing what I am.

I nodded to conform their suspicions. I then let their friend go of my psychic power and the others quickly picked him up and ran in the opposite direction of town and into the nearby forest. I looked over to my friends and saw they were complete tied up from head to toe and I said "Should I just leave u guy like that or just keep heading into town."

At that Misty begin yelling "You have better untie us this instant."

"Was that a request or a demand? You do not order a legendary around in such a manner." I said annoyed with Misty's tone.

"It sounded more like a demand then a request Stewart." Pearl said.

"If you ask nicely then I'll untie you if not than I hope you have other means of escape." I said.

Misty sighed knowing it was not a good idea to order me around like some common pet and ask "can you please untie us?"

I smiled and nodded as I brought out a pair of scissors, when Pearl saw the scissors she asked "why are you using those instead of one of your moves."

"Because I can't use my moves out in public and even if there is not that many people around I still got to be careful." I whispered to her to make sure no one can hear us.

I soon finished cutting Ash out when an Officer Jennie appeared and said "Let me guess you had a run in with the Squirtle squad didn't you."

"Is that what their called?" Ash asked her.

"Yes young man they are a group of Squirtle that got abounded by their trainers. They go around and play pranks on people. It's actually kind of sad I bet if they had trainers to take care of them then they wouldn't play all these pranks." Officer Jennie said.

We soon begin to cross a bridge so we can continue on our journey. The bridge begins to crack and then breaks I then levitate us to the other side we were walking for a while until we ran into the Squirtle squad again. "What do you what know? We don't have time for your ridicules pranks." I said annoyed.

"We found out how to get you back for earlier." One of them said.

"How so." I simply replied. I soon found myself in an electric cage. "What's the big idea?"

"We didn't appreciate that trick you pulled on us." Said a familiar voice.

"So what you were going to steal mine and Ash's new pokemon. Be sides it's not like it can hurt you Meowth." I said calmly.

Soon the cat came out from behind a tree and said "Good job Squirtle squad."

They soon take us to a cave were they tied the others to some rocks and leave me inside the cage. "Aiden why don't you just break yourself outta there." Misty asked irritated that I haven't stopped them.

"In do time I have a feeling that something interesting will happen so in the meantime I'm going to take a nap." I said with a yawn.

"Hey don't fall asleep on us." Misty yelled.

"Alright if you insisted." I said reverting to my pokemorph form.

"What you really are a pokemorph. We thought you were lying." One of the Squirtle said.

"That was no lie I'm a pokemorph and I am stronger than you think." I said. Using my psychic powers I ripped open the cage and walked out. I then cut the rope that was holding my friends to the rock. I look back where Meowth was and saw him running away well carrying the cage they had Pikachu in.

As he ran I saw their familiar Meowth shape head balloon. I saw Jessie throw down a rope and said "Get on Meowth."

With the help of my psychic powers I got Pikachu away from them and brought him to me I than grabbed both sides of his cage and ripped it in half. Soon thought Jessie and James begin to throw bombs down and I yelled "Run everybody get back to the cave."

We all made a mad dash to the cave but saw one of the Squirtle lying on the ground upside down. Ash then ran in and protect Squirtle by putting up a psychic barrier from two in coming bombs. He ran picked up the Squirtle and ran back to the cave. When we got out of the other side of the cave I saw the forest was on fire and quickly levitated us over the gap.

"Alright you guys I want you to get to safety I'm going to deal with the fire." I said.

"But how you're not a water type." Said one of the Squirtles.

"No but that doesn't mean I can't use water type moves." I replied, I then begin to focus on the sky, soon rain clouds begin to form and I sent a little thunder bolt up and that did the rest. It soon begin to rain and the fire started to get extinguish.

We soon existed the forest and were immediately Officer Jennie came walking towards us and asked "Did you put out the fire or did the Squirtles do it?"

"The Squirtles are the ones who put out the fire. After all how can a psychic type put out fires." I said lying about the whole thing.

Soon the townspeople were naming the Squirtle squad the new fire fighters of the town. I smiled as we begin to walk away but before we were gone a "Where do you think you're going without me." One of the Squirtles said.

"I already have a Squirtle but you're welcome to travel with my friend here." I said pointing to Ash.

To which the Squirtle nodded and ran up to Ash and they both shared a hug.


	9. Bulbasaur and the Hidden Village

**I do not own pokemon**

**Chapter 9: Bulbasaur and the Hidden Village**

We were walking thought the woods trying to find our way out because I accidentally burnt our when I was in Cyndaquil form.

"I'm sorry about that but trust me you do not want me to teleport us outta here you may not like the after affect." I said.

"Urg why did you have to burn our map now how are we supposed to get outta this stupid forest?" Misty complained.

"Look it was an accident." I replied.

We soon begin to hear some water running and found a little stream. We decided it was best to rest here since we've been walking for over two hours straight. We then noticed a little pokemon drinking some of the water. "Oh that's an Oddish I'm going to catch it." Ash said getting ready to throw out a pokemon but Misty stop him.

"If any one's going to catch that Oddish it's going to be me." Misty said getting in front of Ash.

"But I saw it first." Ash replied.

"But it's by water and water is my specialty." Misty said grabbing a pokeball out of her bag and said "Go Starmie use **water gun**." Starmie appeared and begin to spray water at the grass/poison duel type. "Alright now **tackle **it."

Starmie was about to hit it when I got in the way in my morph form "Stop Misty this one's already injured and you attacking it isn't helping it." I said with a hint of authority. Misty sighed and called her Starmie back.

I started to heal the Oddish up it soon looked around and it said in a worry voice "Please don't hurt me I'm already to injure to battle."

"Don't worry I stopped her no one's going to hurt you as long as I'm here." I said in a calming voice.

"Who are you, what are you?" It said in a famine voice.

"I'm Stewart and these are my friends we're sorry we attacked you out of nowhere but your fine know I've made sure of that. Oh and as for what I am I'm a Mew morph." I replied earn a gasp of shock from the little grass pokemon. I then begin walking in the direction the Oddish came from.

"Where are we going?" Misty asked.

"We're taking this little one to her home." I replied but soon a Bulbasaur appeared and it tried to tackle me I simple said "You do not want to do that."

"Put her down this instant." it said in a male voice.

"Was that a request or a demand? No one orders me around." I said beginning to get angry with its attitude.

"It was a demand now put her down." He said once again charging at me but I stopped him in midair. "What how are you doing this?" he said.

I didn't answer I just continue to walk in the direction I was headed in before he attacked me. We soon arrived at a village full of pokemon and a cabin soon a woman stepped out and she saw us "What are you doing to those pokemon?" she asked us out of fear for the pokemon.

I then put Bulbasaur and the Oddish on the ground and said "My friend here tried to catch this Oddish but I stopped her when I noticed how injured it was before she started to attack the Oddish. Don't worry we aren't here to catch any of the pokemon here we merely came here to see if you have an extra map. You see I accidently burnt our last one and we are kind of last."

She nodded and said "Thanks for protecting Oddish most of the pokemon here were abounded by their trainers and I look after them. Would you like to come in and talk?"

We than went into her cabin and we talked about things like where we're heading and why I'm traveling with them. After about an hour of talking we soon hear noise coming from outside and saw this big machine with a hose on it to try and suck up the pokemon I then look at the others and said "Get the pokemon inside I'll stool them."

They nodded and begin to get the pokemon inside the cabin "alright Stewart their all inside." Ash yelled over the wind that machine was creating.

"Hey team rocket don't you think it's time for you to go now." I said.

"What?" Jessie said.

I then begin to charge up a **hyper beam **on the end of my right index finger and fire it right through their machine which causes the whole thing to blow up and send them flying in the opposite direction they came from.

"Alright their gone it's safe to come out know." I said to the others.

They then begin to exit the cabin and Melanie said "wow you said you were powerful but I had no idea you were that powerful."

"Hey is it alright if I go with you." Said the Oddish.

I look towards Melanie and said "She wants to go with me."

"I don't mind the pokemon are here to stay and go if they please." She said with a hint of hope.

"Hey if that guy can beat me can I go to?" the Bulbasaur said pointing towards Ash with one of its vines.

"I don't see why not Melanie is it ok if I have a battle with Bulbasaur?" Ash asked.

"So even he has found a new trainer." She said.

Soon Pikachu and Bulbasaur were ready to battle. "Alright Pikachu let's start things of with **thunder wave**." Ash said, to which Pikachu sent out the electric wave intent on paralyzing Bulbasaur. Who dodge the attack and sent out his vine whip and grabbed a hold of Pikachu and begin to lift him up and slam him on the ground. "Pikachu use **thunderbolt**." Before Bulbasaur had a chance to retract his vines Pikachu sent out a strong electric current through them which shock Bulbasaur to the point where he couldn't battle anymore. Ash than threw a pokeball at Bulbasaur and watch as he got sucked inside it. The ball shock for a few moments before it finally stopped and dinged. Ash then released Bulbasaur and said "welcome to the team Bulbasaur."

I turned to the Oddish and said "Alright it's time for me to catch you too. You don't have anything to worry about I won't let anything hurt you." I then pulled out a pokeball and caught her. She didn't resist as the ball dinged the moment she went inside of it. I then let her out and asked "how would you like to have a name?" To which she nodded and after some thought I had it and said "How do you like Flora."

"Thank you Stewart I like it." Oddish said.

"Hey Stewart what kind of Morph are you?" Bulbasaur asked.

I didn't want to say where Melanie could hear us but I figure she wouldn't tell "I'm a Mew morph." I said earning gasp of shock from Melanie and all the pokemon.

At hearing that the Bulbasaur start to freak out and quickly say "I'm sorry for trying to attack you."

I laugh lightly and said "Don't worry about it you couldn't have cause me any real harm." Melanie looked at me funny and I said "Earlier he tried to attack me."

"Oh I see that is why he's freaked out liked that." She asked and I nodded.

Soon we continue on our jounrey with both me and Ash having got two new pokemon.


	10. Charmander the Stray Pokemon

**I do not own pokemon**

**Chapter 10: Charmander the Stray Pokemon**

After traveling for ten days we decided to take a break when for a little while and I decided to let out Crystal and said "Hey Crystal how would you like to stay out for the day?"

She looked at me and said "Yes Stewart I would love that."

I then begin to feed her when I heard Misty scream "Misty what's wrong?" Ash asked running over to her.

She pointed towards a shadowy pokemon and said "look at that pokemon."

"What's the big deal it's just a Charmander?" I asked not seeing any difference then a regular Charmander.

"Why is it there to begin with?" Misty asked.

"I'm waiting for my Trainer so can you leave me alone." It said and I told the others.

We then begin to head off about ten minutes later it start to rain and Misty asked "Brock are we near a pokemon center."

Brock looked at his map and said "Yeah we're not far from one it shouldn't take us long to get there." We reach the pokemon center slightly damp.

"Hey Nurse Joy is there room for four more." I asked.

"Yes young man fell free to get something to warm you up." She replied

We then walked into the cafeteria and this guy came up to me and asked "Hey want do you want for that Dratini?"

I Looked at him and my eyes widen and I said "You left that Charmander on that rock." With that said I instantly ran out of the center and towards the Charmander. When I reached him I saw he was trying to protect his tail flame with a leave as a few Spearow where attacking it "Left that Charmander alone." I yelled using my psychic powers to get them away. The Charmander was about to protest when I said "Shut up your in danger your trainer is just like every other human."

"You're lying a promised he would be back for me." It said feeling sad.

I reverted back into my pokemorph form and said "I wish it wasn't so but it is I read his mind when I got to the center."

When I got back I said "Nurse Joy we have a pokemon here who needs your help it was abounded by his Arceus awful trainer."

My entrance didn't go unnoticed as everyone in the center was looking at me soon nurse joy came up to me and said "Give it here I'll look after it and then maybe you can explain further. Chansey bring a stretcher fast." Soon a Chansey appeared and I put the Charmander on it and she wheeled it away.

"Damien where the hell do you think you're going?" I said turning around to face the person in question try and get out of the pokemon center. I pulled him back in and saw the fear in his face and said "You think you have seen fear you haven't seen true fear." I looked directly into his eyes and soon he begin to scream as he begin to see my illusion. I dropped him and he continues to scream. I walked over to a seat and sat down well the only noise being Damien's screams of fear.

About half an hour has passed and the Nurse came back and noticed Damien on the floor shaking and asked "What did you do to him he looks as if he just seen a ghost pokemon?"

"I gave him what he deserves a healthy dose of freight. So far he's been in my illusion for the past half hour." I said snapping my fingers and Damien then stopped shaking and looked around. "Hello how are you feeling you useless piece of human filth." I said approaching him.

He quickly went to the other side of the pokemon center and screamed "Stay away from me. Here if you want that Charmander you can keep it" He threw it pokeball and shakily got up and ran out of the door.

I looked around and said "never mess with a legend." I then walked out of the center and begin to rise up I then begin to fly south and after a minute of flying I teleported back by the rock and run to the center in my human form when I got there I snuck up behind my friends and said "Sorry I'm late. When I got to the rock it was gone I looked around to see if it went somewhere but I couldn't find it."

"It's alright Aiden a pokemorph brought the Charmander here and left half an hour after he arrived with it." Ash said as if he knew what I was going to do.

I turned to Nurse Joy and asked "Is the Charmander going to alright Nurse joy?"

She turned to me and smiled saying "Yes thanks to that morph thought I wished he didn't do that to Damien pour kid was shaking like a leaf." She sighed and went back into the center to checkup on the Charmander.

"Yeas Aiden wore us when you do something like that you had us worried." Misty said with worry.

"Hey I wanted to make sure that the Charmander was ok, and besides it's not like I could've gotten sick or anything like that." I said heading inside.

The next morning I was still up waiting for the Charmander to get better soon I saw him walking out of the emergency room "hey where do you think you're going?" I said going over to him.

"What are you still doing up I thought you guys would have went to sleep?" he asked me.

"I don't know about my friend here but the rest of us did get some sleep. I guess he was worried that you would go back to wait for Damien." Said a familiar voice.

I turned and saw it was Ash and Pikachu were both up and I said "Hey guys what are you two doing up so early." After saying that I let out a yawn.

"When did you go to sleep Stewart?" Pikachu asked and I looked at him and shock my head with another yawn. "You mean you stayed up all night is that healthy for you." He asked with some worry.

"Probably not but I wanted to make sure that our little friend here didn't go back to the rock after I saved him from dying. Know that you're up I'm going to get some sleep wake me at noon." I said with another yawn before heading over to the coach and going to sleep.

**Ash's pov: **

I saw Stewart head over to the coach and fall asleep I turned my attention back on the Charmander and said "What he said was true your old trainer left you there on that rock because he felt you were weak but if you travel with use you'll see that you're better off without him."

The Charmander said "So it is true he did abound me and he didn't even come get me when it started to rain." So it looked as if he was going to cry.

"Hey you don't need a trainer like him he was in this center and we ever heard him say that he abound a Charmander. Thought if you travel with us you'll see that we're better than Damien." I said getting the Charmander to calm down and I removed a pokeball from my jacket pocket and asked him "So what do you say Charmander do you want to come with us." He looked from me to Pikachu and then to the pokeball before nodding his head and I tapped him with the pokeball to which he was sucked inside and the ball dinged instantly. "Yes Pikachu we caught another pokemon."

When it got close to noon I when over to Stewart and said "Wake up Aiden it's time for us to go." But he didn't stir so I begin to shake him saying "Aiden it's time for us to go."

He then begins to stir and slowly his eyes open and he stretch yawning and said "Hey man what time is it. On a side note what happen to the Charmander?"

"It's noon so I decided to wake you up liked up asked. As for the Charmander he joined my team." I replied to which he smiled.


	11. Virmillian City

**I do not own pokemon**

**Chapter 11: Vermillion City**

We finally arrived at Vermillion City after traveling for another week were we ran into this guy who was the owner of a lighthouse we discovered that his name was Bill and that he was stuck inside a Kabuto costume. I helped him get out of it and he told us about this giant pokemon that he's been trying to see again. He had these recordings of it and that night he begin to play them we saw it approaching we I noticed so one was attacking it I quickly and without regard for my secret flew down toward the people shooting at the giant pokemon I found out that it was team rocket they were about to do the motto before I charged up a hyper beam and sent them flying. I turned and saw the giant pokemon about to leave when I yelled out to it I told it not all humans are bad like those who were shooting at it I then flew up to it and saw that it was a giant Dragonair. I then was thinking of charging it size but even for someone as powerful as me couldn't do such a thing but I did managed to calm it down and said that I would come back one day to see it again this seemed to make it happy as it was leaving.

We were outside the gym where it was decided that I would go first. "Alright guys I'm ready to challenge the gym." I said as we walked into the gym

The lights were out and then we heard someone say "Looks like I get another trainer to battle. So which of you is he to challenge my gym?" then the light went on and we saw who was speaking he looked as if he just got out of the military.

"You must be Lt. Surge I and my friend with the Pikachu is the ones who you challenge you but I will be the one to go first. My name is Aiden from Mount Coronet in the Sinnoh region." I said already getting annoyed by this guy.

I made my way to the trainer's box and so did a referee to his box and he said "This is an official Indigo League gym battle between Lt. Surge the gym leader and Aiden from Mount Coronet. It is a one on one pokemon battle, no time limit, and all clauses are in affect. Now then will both trainers let out there pokemon so we may begin the battle." With that said Lt. Surge let out his Raichu and I let out Serenity.

"Really you're going to use that baby pokemon against my Raichu." Lt. Surge said laughing.

"Hey Lt. Surge have you ever battle some one that can you telepathy?" I said with ice in my veins because he calls Serenity a baby.

His eyes widen when I said that "Wait you can use telepathy?" he asked and I nodded.

"Alright if both trainers are ready?" the ref said to which we both nodded "Then let the battle begin." He finished.

"Raichu use **thunderbolt**." Lt. Surge yelled his pokemon begin to charge up the attack once Raichu stored enough energy he then sent it flying towards Serenity. Before it hit Serenity disappeared in a bust of speed and hit Raichu with an **iron tail** "What was that Raichu use **mach punch**." Lt. Surge yelled getting frustrated. His pokemon shot towards Serenity with his fist glowing and again he was about to hit here when she jumped over the attack and hit him with another **iron tail** which sent him flying in the direction he charged her at. Now both of them looked frustrated "Raichu use **thunder**." Lt. Surge growled out his pokemon begins to charge up the needed energy and soon he had enough and sent it flying towards Serenity who just stood there and toke the attack. My friends had worried looks on their faces while Surge had a triumphant look on his but when he saw my face was calm he noticed that Serenity looked fine.

That's when I finally spoke "Alright Serenity finish it with a charged up **charge beam**." She then put her paws together and begin to form a ball of electric energy which just got brighter and brighter soon it looked like a mini sun and then she fired the beam at Raichu whose eyes widen with fright as he was hit with the attack.

Raichu soon begins to scream in agony as the attack seem none stop that's when Surge ran onto the field yelling "Stop it. Stop hurting my Raichu I forfeit."

Soon Serenity stops her attack and I walked over to her and said "All that training we do is worth it you're as strong as ever."

"Thanks daddy it was fun battling the Raichu even though he wasn't even that strong." She said get on my shoulder and nuzzling my cheek.

"So since you forfeit do I get my badge or what?" I asked walking over to Surge.

He looked over at me and nodded saying "Yeah hey ref bring the badge over here would you." The ref nodded and brought the cushion with the badge on it over to Surge who in turn presented it to me and said "as proof of your victory here in the Vermillion City gym I present you with the thunder badge."

I accepted the badge and begin to walk out and looked over at my friends and said "Hey are you guys coming or what? I mean we should come back here tomorrow to watch Ash's match don't you think."

They nodded and we begin to make our way to the center I went straight for my room and fell to the bed in my morph form and immediately fell asleep.

I was dreaming again this time I was flying over a battle between Lady Arceus against Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina. "What the hell is happening why I'm I dreaming this?" my question went unanswered and I continue to fly on "wait I need to see more." But it didn't happen and I saw Giratina battling Dialga in the reverse world with Shaymin on one of Dialga's spike. And then it went on from there like all the other times I would see from last time. Soon I hear a voice saying "Stewart you have to wake up." But I didn't then it came again "Stewart you have to wake up now!" this time I wake up and saw everything in the room floating and saw Mirage also floating.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"How am I supposed to know I was in my Pokeball when I was let out and saw everything floating soon I begin to float as well and I saw you at the center?" she replied.

I then begin to set everything back on the ground and I stepped out of my room and I saw that everything was floating outside my room as well. I begin to make my way through the center and putting everything down that was still floating. I soon find out that the whole center was floating and there were people gather around I begin to set the center back on the ground and soon the police came inside and pointed their guns at me. "Freeze your under arrest." Officer Jennie said.

I sighed and said "Listen here human I did not do this voluntarily. In fact I just woke up and found that everything around me was floating."

"We don't care if you are indirectly responsible or not." One of the officers said.

One of them tried to put handcuffs on me but I just sent him into a wall "Listen if you mess with a legendary you will pay." I said with authority.

"How about we hear you out?" Officer Jennie said calmly.

"I was having a recurring dream that always seem to involve the legends and my recent one was where Arceus was battling against Giratina, Dialga, and Palkia." I said earning looks of extreme worry from the Officers. "I need to go home I need to talk with my mother." I said.

"Wait you're not going anywhere." Jennie said.

"I'd like to see you stop someone with the power of a mew." I said revealing what I was to the officers. I then open a portal to the Hall of Origins and walked into it. "Mother Arceus I need your help."

"I know Stewart you have been having dreams of the future but you're seeing the events backwards to where you saw something that won't happen for a few more years and if you stop trying to see more than your powers won't make stuff levitate. Know why don't you go back." Arceus said in a caring voice.

"Mother is it ok if I wait to go back I kind of want to go see how everyone's doing." I said not wanting to return to the human world at the moment.

"Sure thing Stewart I can tell come much you want to avoid unnecessary confrontation." Arceus said.

"Thank you Mother Arceus." I said leaving

The Pokemorph dimension

This is where Stewart calls home every time he safes a pokemorph in the human world he sends them here. Pokemon he brings from earth turn into pokemorph themselves and when they go back to the human world they turn back. But with Stewart's kids they are anthromorphic pokemon. Some of his kids are from legends they were their kid's kids. He has about fifteen kids and seven of them were legends well the other eight were of the rare verity.

When I got to my home dimension I was immediately crowded by pokemorphs that I have saved giving me their thanks. Afterwards I begin to make my way towards my house a big mansion by the mountain we live next to. When I got home I yelled "Guess whose back?"

I soon heard what sounded like a stamped running towards the front door and I was embraced in a hug and heard them all say "welcome home daddy/dear."

I smiled and said "It's good to be home with my family so how has everyone been since I've been on my journey?"

"It would be better if you didn't drop by every now and then. So how long are you here for?" said a familiar voice.

"It's good to see you too Ember. Well I'll be staying here for about a day or so and after I get my fourth badge I'll come and visit for a week I already have three." I replied to the Arcanine that was one of my poke wives. After I said the second part they all seem to get really happy about me staying here for a week.

The rest of the day and half of the next day I spent it with my family talking and enjoying all of my wives cooking. I was caught up on all the kids' progress at school and how their training was going. I was enjoying spending so much time with them all even if it was just about a day. One of my daughters came up to me and asked me "Daddy is it ok if I go with you back to the human world? I want to see what it's like over there."

I looked at my Growlithe anthromorphic daughter and smiled saying "Sure you can come with me back to the human world Samantha."

After I said that she embraced my in a hug saying "Thanks daddy you're the best."

Human Dimension

I got back to the human world in my human form and begin to head to the pokemon center sensing that my friends where there. When I got there I noticed my friends and said "Hey guys how have you been I thought I would stop by because of what happen here yesterday."

"Stewart wh…" Ash started before I hit him with a small psychic blast. He got up and I put my finger over my mouth and he nodded "Sorry about that so where did you go yesterday after what happened here."

"I think it would be better if we talked in private." I suggested not wanting to draw unwanted attention.

We walked to Ash's room and locked the door behind us Misty was the first to say anything "What the hell happened yesterday?"

"Well if you wouldn't mind explain exactly what happen yesterday? Seeing as how I was asleep." I said not knowing what happened up to the point I woke up.

"Alright so here's what happened." Misty said and they soon begin to explain what happened when I was asleep.

Yesterday after Stewart fell asleep

Pikachu's ears begin to pick up something and he look over to where Stewart went and noticed everything in the begin to levitate and said to Ash "we need to get out of here Stewart is dreaming again" Ash's eyes widen when he saw stuff begin to levitate he ran over to the nearest fire alarm and pulled it soon everyone begin to leave as they to take notice of the raising objects. Soon everyone in the building where out of the center except for Stewart for obvious reasons.

"What's going on who pulled the fire alarm?" Nurse Joy asked.

"I did. My Pikachu saw things levitating and I saw it to and I pulled the fire alarm as a way to get everyone out." Ash said not mentioning the part about Stewart.

"What know do we just wait or what?" said someone in the crowd.

"This seems to be the work of a psychic type pokemon. Does anyone have a dark type pokemon? If they do they could probably send it in and it can take out whatever is doing this?" Officer Jennie said arriving at the center.

"Yes I do. Go Absol find what is doing this." A trainer said as he released his Absol to which it head towards the pokemon center but soon it begin to levitate as well. "How is that possible." He said returning his Absol.

"Know what do we do?" someone else said.

Everyone soon quieted down as they noticed the building itself begin to levitate. "How is that even possible? Know how are we going to fix this mess?" an officer said.

While the gang was talking saying it must be Stewart doing this. No one noticed them talking so they just continue.

End of yesterday

"So that was what happened when I was asleep damn I didn't expect that would of happened. But I think you deserve to know about my dreams and where I come from." I said beginning to explain my dreams and my origins. After I told them it all they all had shock expressions on their faces.

"Y…y…y" Brock barely said.

"Y…y…yo…you were raised by…" Misty started.

"…The legendary pokemon and that you were dreaming of the future backwards according to Lady Arceus." Ash finished.

"So you really are like a legendary aren't you?" Pikachu said in disbelief.

"Yes everything I've told you must never leave this room and I believe the police that are outside the door have listen to everything." I said using my psychic powers to open the door and I saw Officer Jennie and I said "good evening Officer Jennie. How's it going? Did you hear everything or do I have to tell you it in person." I reverted to my morph form

"So it was true that you are a legendary but why a human disguise." Jennie asked.

"Because I need it in order to see every pokemon. Even though I'm a legend that doesn't mean that I can transform into any pokemon without some form of restriction or other kind of obstacle." I said answering her question and asked one myself "So what's going to happen know are you going to try and arrest me again or do I just simple teleport half way around the world?"

"No need we needed to hear your side of the situation you're free to go and don't worry will keep your secret." She reassured me before leaving.

"So with that out of the way how about we head over to the gym and watch Ash's battle against Surge." I said and they nodded in agreement I then said "remember speed over strength you could also do what I did in the battle and use telepathy."

"Thanks but after you left me and surge already had our battle and I won." Ash said holding up the thunder badge.

"Well now what do we do." I said somewhat bored.

"I heard of this tournament that is giving away two tickets for a cruise ship called The Saint Anna." Brock said.

I look at Ash and we shared a nod and headed over to the registration desk by the center of town and we found out that it's a two on two battle tournament.

"Welcome ladies and gentleman to the cruise battle tournament the winners of today tournament will be given two tickets to ride on the Saint Anna. Know if you look at the screen behind me you'll see all the people participating." The announcer said as everyone turns their attention to the screen that showed 32 people participating.

"Know to shovel the battlers and begin the first match." The announcer said as all the pictures of all the battlers begin to spin and pair us off against a random opponent I notice that I would be battling first and Ash would be last. "Alright lets have Aiden and Ashley report to the field to battle." The announcer said.

We all made our way to the field me on the red side and Ashley on the blue side. "This is a two on two battle between Ashley from Pewter City and Aiden from Mount Coronet. The winner of this round will move on to the next round. Now trainers prepare your first pokemon." The referee said.

"Go Samantha/Venasaur." I and Ashley said in unison.

"Hey daddy what's going on?" Samantha said looking at me curiosity.

"I'm going to use you in a battle how does that sound." I said telepathically.

"Alright a battle that sounds like fun." She said full of energy.

"Alright let the battle begin." The referee said.

Ashley quickly said "Use **sleep powder**." The Venasaur begin to shake its big flower and blue colored spores came out of them when they got close to Samantha she use ember to burn them up and then she dug a hole "Use **earthquake**." Ashley yelled her Venasaur got up on it hind leg and slam them into the ground but Samantha launch herself out using flamethrower.

"This seems like an interesting battle Aiden hasn't said a word to his pokemon he just stares and his Growlithe acts." Said the commentator.

"Quick use **vine whip**." Ashley said as her pokemon responded but Samantha used fire spin on herself just before the vines reached her and the vines were retracted. Soon Samantha sent a stream of fire at Venasaur who was engulfed by the flames and groaned in pain. Once the flames died down and showed that he was hurt badly.

"Wrap it up with **fire spin**." I said to which she followed and unleashed the fire tornado at Venasaur and he growled in pain as he fell with swirls for eyes.

"Venasaur is unable to battle trainer send out our next pokemon." The referee said raising the flag to my side.

"Wow that's a strong Growlithe that Aiden have he must have trained her well." The commentator said as Ashley recalled her Venasaur and sent out a Gyarados.

"Samantha return to me." I said noticing the how scared she looked "Go Serenity." I said letting out my other daughter.

"Pikachu verses Gyarados begin." The referee said.

Again Ashley start things of big this time "Gyarados use **hyper beam**." I saw it was charging up the attack

He soon fired the attack and I yelled "Now!" and in an instant she was racing across the field and jumped up on Gyarados and let loss a powerful **thunder **and made the Gyarados fall to the ground and slowly got up groaning in pain.

"Use **flamethrower**." Ashley said to which her pokemon soon shot the flames heading straight for Serenity who dodge with little effort but I didn't see where those flames were heading. I heard multiple gasps of shock I looked down at Samantha and got in front of her with my right hand streaked out and the flames washed over us and soon they died down and everyone was shocked to see that we didn't have a scratch on us. "Are you ok Aiden I'm sor…" she cut herself off when she saw my hand didn't even have a scratch on it.

"End it now Serenity." I said calmly she then unleashed a **charge beam **that hit the Gyarados who fell forward to the ground with swirls for eyes.

The referee raised the flag to my side of the field and said "Since both of Ashley's pokemon are unable to battle I declare that Aiden is the winner of this match.

"Wow both of Aiden's pokemon must be really strong if they beat two fully evolved pokemon without taking little to no damage at all but what was that thing that protected Aiden and his Growlithe it looked as if he himself made that." The commentator said.

"I did make it. It was a barrier to protect me and Samantha here." I said as she yip.

"Incredible not only does Aiden have strong pokemon but it also looks like he has psychic powers himself." The commentator said as we were leaving the field.

It would be a while before Ash's match and my next match so I decided to go and train my pokemon a little. After 20 minutes I heard the announcer say "Will Ash Ketchum pleas report to field it is time for your battle." I made my way to the field and watch as his battle was just about to begin.

**3****rd**** p.o.v.**

"Alright this is a two on two battle between Ash from Pallet Town and Taylor from Viridian City. The winner of this round will move on to the next round. Now trainers prepare your first pokemon." The referee said.

"Go Riolu." "Go Geodude." Ash and Taylor said throwing up their pokeballs and the pokemon came out. They locked eyes with each other ready for the battle.

The referee then said "Alright Riolu verses Geodude begin."

"Geodude use **defense curl**." Taylor said to which his Geodude tucked itself into a ball and raised its defense.

"Riolu use** bulk up **then **bullet punch**." Ash said to Riolu begins to flex his muscles and begins to raise his attack he then ran across the field to attack the Taylor's Geodude with multiple punches.

"Geodude use **rock blast**." Taylor yelled his Geodude then begins to form a rock in between his hands and launch it towards Riolu.

"Break it with **force palm**." Ash said. When the rock got close to Riolu he broke it with his aura filled palm he then continue to get close and begin to hit Geodude with multiple punches. Geodude felt the pain and begin to fall but he was still able to battle.

"Geodude use **rock blast **again." Taylor said and Geodude begin to charge up a bigger rock then earlier and fired it towards Riolu.

"Quick use **protect**." Ash said seeing the danger. Riolu made a transparent green shield as the rock blast approached and hit the shield creating a smoke cloud to form over the field. "Use **agility **followed by **force palm**." Ash instructed. Soon Riolu came through the cloud and hit Geodude with the aura filled palm sending him rolling unconscious.

The referee raised the flag over to Ash's side of the field and said "Geodude is unable to battle which means that Riolu wins this round. Trainer send out your next pokemon."

Taylor after returning Geodude to his pokeball he gripped another pokeball and said "Alright go Pidgeotto." The ball opened up to reveal the mid evolve form of Pidgey.

Ash seeing the danger also returned Riolu and looked to Pikachu and said "You're up buddy." Pikachu hopped off Ash's shoulder and got ready to battle. "Use **agility**." Ash instructed Pikachu begin to run around the field and make his way to the Pidgeotto "Now use **thunderbolt**." Ash added to which Pikachu released the strong electric attack against the bird pokemon who screech in pain as it was shocked and fell to the ground and was unable to get back up.

The referee raised his flag to Ash's side of the fields saying "Since both of Taylor's pokemon are unable to battle the winner is Ash and with that he advances.

"That ends our first round now we will head to the next match. Now will Aiden and Harry report to the field and prepare to battle." Said the announcer.

**Stewart's P.O.V.**

After hour we were just watching Ash's battle to enter the finals witch would be me verses him it seemed I got the misfortune of having tougher opposites then Ash.

"And with the end of that battle it is now Aiden verses Ash and the winner will be rewarded with tickets for the Saint Anna. Now would both trainers enter the field to begin the last round." The Announcer said and I made my way to the field and prepare to battle Ash.

The referee said "This is a two on two battle between Aiden from Mount Coronet and Ash from Pallet town the winner will be decided once both pokemon from either side is unable. Now trainers let out your pokemon."

"Go Mirage/Bulbasaur." We both said at the same time.

The referee raised the flags and said "Zorua verses Bulbasaur begin." He then lowered the flags to begin but neither me nor Ash said a thing the referee said "You two may begin now."

"So a telepathic battle is what you want fine let's get this over with shall we." I said aloud. With that Bulbasaur raced across the field to **tackle **Mirage but she simple jumped up and fired a **shadow ball** at him yet he barely dodge the attack but not the explosion that followed it. He got up and sent a **razor leaf **at Mirage who could not dodge being still in midair she got hit and was falling out of the air she managed to land on her feet and then looked over to Bulbasaur who begin to levitate and was so slammed to the floor. He slowly got up and sent his vines out to get Mirage who reacted by using **sucker punch** Bulbasaur couldn't handle all of the attacks he was receiving.

The referee raised the flag over to my side saying "Bulbasaur is unable to battle so Zorua wins this round. Now trainer send out your next pokemon."

Ash soon recalled Bulbasaur saying "You did well Bulbasaur now get a good rest. That was a good battle but can you beat my next pokemon. Go." He then pulled out another and tossed it out. I was curious as to whom he was going to send out next and it revealed to be Riolu and I smiled knowing it would be go training for both pokemon.

The referee raised both flags and said "Riolu vs. Zorua begin." He then lowered both the flags and the pokemon both ran towards each other. Riolu was preparing **brick break **while Mirage was preparing **dark pulse **they then fired their respected attacks but because of type advantage Mirage was sent flying by the super effective move. Mirage managed to get back up but didn't see the **focus blast **which sent her flying and landing at my feet barely able to continue.

Riolu was about to hit her again but I held up my hand saying "Mirage you've already taken a lot of damage so I'm switching you out." She looked to me with a sadden look on her face and I said "Don't be sad you did your best but I preferred if you didn't take too much damage. Not to mention you can barely stand so I'm just looking out for you." Her sadden expression change to a happier one. She then moved over by me and I pulled out another pokeball and threw it up to reveal Ironhide.

The referee raised the flags and said "Riolu verses Skarmory begin." He then lowered the flags to begin.

With that Ironhide flew up and begin to use **air slash **well Riolu braced himself for the attack. It hit Riolu head on and a cloud of smoke appeared from the attack soon Ironhide went into the cloud and out came Riolu who was sent back to Ash with swirls for eyes.

The referee raised the flag saying "Riolu is unable to battle so the winner of the match is Skarmory and the round goes to Aiden." The crowd erupted in applause as Ash recalled Riolu.

"What a magnificent performance by these two trainers now let's give them both a round of applause for a good battle." The Announcer said as the crowd made another round of applause for me and Ash. "Now with that I'm proud to give the tickets to Aiden." He said handing me the tickets where it was for four people to board.

I shook his hand and accepted the tickets. We then left to the pokemon center to have our pokemon check up on before we get on the cruise ship.


	12. Saint Anna

**I do not own pokemon**

**Chapter 12**

We were boarding the Saint Anna ready to enjoy the cruise. "Hey guys let's enjoy this cruise and see it as a little break from training." I said as we ascended the Gangplank. When we got to the deck of the ship I said "Hey we should put our stuff in our rooms first."

With that said we headed for our rooms we found them I had my own room well Ash and Brock had their own room and Misty had her own room. "Come out Mirage." I said throwing up her ball to which she was released from it.

She looked around then looked at me and said "Hey Stewart what's going on."

I smiled down at her and said "Where on the cruise ship so I thought you would like to be out of your pokeball." She smiled and hopped onto my shoulder and nuzzles my cheek.

We exit our room and head back to the top deck and see that our friends are up here too. I noticed Ash, Brock, and some of Ash's pokemon where in a pool. I looked over to Mirage and said "Do you feel like getting wet?" She looked at me and shocked her head giving me her answer. "All right you can just sit in one of the chairs next to Misty." I said looking over at Misty who was currently sunbathing. "Come out Serenity, Blast, and Crystal." I said throwing up there pokeballs. When they came out they looked around and saw me as I said "Hey guys we're on a cruise so go play in the pool if you want."

Serenity saw Pikachu on a floating tub and jumped up and landed next to him saying "Mind if I join?" Pikachu shook his head and happily leaned back to enjoy the pool.

I looked over to see that Blast was in the pool while Crystal was currently rapped around my right leg I said "Hey Crystal do you want to go in the pool?"

She looked up at me and said "Yes as long as you're there."

I smiled down at her and begin to stroke the side of her face to which she happily leaned into as I said "Yeah I'm going in." with that I walked over to the pool and hopped in with Crystal still wrap around my leg.

I went over to the diving board and jumped into the pool doing a front flip and diving into the pool I popped back up and heard applause when I noticed it was Ash, Brock, and a few other people. One of them came up to me and said "That was a magnificent dive young man."

I smiled and shake his hand saying "Thank you sir."

We then begin to swim in the pool for about an hour I looked at my friends and said "Hey guys I'm going to go get something to eat. I'm also going to stop by my room on the way there. Come on guys." They nodded and I said "Alright I'll see you guys in a little while. That is if I don't fell sleepy on my way to my room but no need to worry I learned how to control my powers while I'm asleep."

They again nodded and Ash said "So no floating ship then." I looked at him and nodded and he replied "Good if you did that then I think we would be kicked off the ship."

I made my way to the dining room to get some food I saw where the food was and walked over there and grab a platter and begin to grab some food for me and my pokemon. After 20 minutes we finished eating and begin our walk to my room. I returned Serenity, Blast, and Mirage

As we were walking to my room we passed many passengers and some cruise attendants. I then heard about a plan and team rocket from some of the cruise attendants so I decided to get some information by reading some of their mind to see what is going on. "The plan will begin once all the trainers are in the dining hall. We will steal as many pokeballs in the name of team rocket" One of them thought.

I then begin hearing voices behind me and I turn to see that some more attendants were coming I looked around to find a place to hide. I then noticed a grate and I immediately ran into it transforming into a Rattata so I could fit through it along with Crystal. I turned to her and said "We got to inform the others of what is going to happen."

She nodded saying "We can't let them get away with trying to make off with all those people pokeballs. But what are you going to tell them it's not like you can just say that you read some cruise attendants mind."

"I'll think of it when we meet up with them hopingly they won't be in the dining hall when we find them" I said as we ran through the air ducks.

Crystal me on the side saying "Look another grate let's get out of here then find the others."

I could tell she wasn't happy with going through the ducks so I said "Alright let get outta here and find the others." I then went over to the grate and open it and stepped out to look and see if anyone was around but thank Arceus the hall was empty so I reverted back into my human form as soon as I did I felt something on my shoulder and knew it was Crystal. "Now then we need to find the others to inform them about what is going to happen this evening."

We proceeded to the upper deck to try finding Ash and the gang but noticed they weren't here. I then begin to sense were they were so we may warn them. I learned that they were in the dining hall so I decided to make my way towards their as well.

When I got there I went to find my friends and when I found them Ash was currently battling the same guy form earlier and his Raticate with his Butterfree. It looked like the guy was going to win until Ash used a Sleep powder and it was decided that he was the winner. "That was an excellent battle young man. Would you mind trading me your Butterfree for my Raticate?" the guy asked.

While Ash was thinking it over I approach and said "Ash think do you really want to trade over your Butterfree one of the first pokemon you ever caught?"

He looked at me and said "I have had Butterfree for a long time and I don't think I would fell right to trade him away not after all we've be through."

The guy said "Yeah I can understand that still it was a good battle see you around kid" he begin to walk away while waving at us.

I then turned to them and said in arrogance "Hey guys I need to talk to you about team rocket."

They looked at me in a serious manner and Brock said "What is it what's about to happen?"

I looked around seeing that no one was looking I said "They are planning to steal everyone's pokeballs. Look I'm going to find a place to revert to my true form afterwards I'm going to stop them."

They nodded and I made my way out of the room. When I was out I begin to walk to my room to revert to my morph form. I heard some noise from the dining room so I decided to look around to see if anyone was around but thankfully there was nobody.

I reverted back to my morph form. Using extreme speed I managed to reach to dining room in no time I went to the doors to find that they were locked. I powered up my fist and slimmed it into the doors sending them flying off their hinges. I enter the room and everyone was looking at me with a mixture of shock and fear someone finally spoke "What in the world is a pokemorph doing on the ship and why is it here?"

I looked over to see that someone called out a Charizard and spoke "Charizard use…" I cut him off by firing a charge beam at the Charizard sending it flying and hit the wall. Again everyone was left speechless.

That is when I decided to speck "Team rocket return the pokemon you have stolen and I'll let you leave unharmed."

With that everyone realized whose side I was on. As all the passengers looked back at team rocket I felt something begin put around my neck then I heard "Yes we got that powerful morph now get us those pokeballs."

I sighed in annoyance saying "No useless human will ever have control over me." I reached up towards the control caller and gripped it with my hands and broke it off.

"What the hell why didn't it work the good doctor said it would work on any pokemorph no matter how powerful it is." One of the team rocket members said who I assume is the leader of this operation.

"I don't care what Doctor Namba has told you but nothing can control me." I said with a little rage begin to surface.

The leader then said "how do you know that name no one outside our origination is supposed to know that name?"

I begin to laugh earning confused looks and said "Simple you told me."

He looked outraged and yelled "What the hell are you talking about I've never met you before?"

I looked at him serious and said "I read your mind fool you can't hide anything from someone with psychic powers." I then brought my hand up and brought one of the team rocket agents over to me. I looked into his eyes to see complete fear and I started to laugh saying "you coward time to install fear into you."

I locked eyes with him and soon he begins to scream and yell "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU MONSTER I DON'T WANT TO DIE! NO PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! AAAAAHHHHH!"

Everyone looked at me and fear was appurtenant and someone said "What did you do to him?" I looked over to the person and he ran to the other side of the room.

I looked at the leader and said "Now it's your turn to join him." His eyes widen with fear but it was nothing when I appeared in front of him and held him up by the throat.

He was gasping out in fear think the same thing over and over "_What is he. He's not normal."_

I made a terrifying smile saying "You're right I'm not normal. I'm not an ordinary morph." His eyes widen and I said "I am still reading your mind for any information that would prove useful if I decided to take down team rocket. Now I think it's time you join your subordinate." I finished looking directly into his eyes.

I let him fall to the floor and he begins his screams of terror going "NO I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

"Then why did you join team rocket when you had a chance to die." I said know what he was seeing.

"I WANTED TO BE SOMEONE INSTEAD OF BEING JUST SOME RANDOM TRAINER!" He yelled still in fear for his life.

"That doesn't give you the right to go out and try to steal people's pokemon." I said with authority.

"AAAAAHHHH! NO PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!" He screamed.

"Why should I you useless human?" I said intensifying the fear the illusion it produced.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH! PLEASE MAKE IT STOP! NO MORE PLEASE! NO MORE PLEASE!" He cried out starting to shake with fear.

"Enough now make it stop I think he has suffered enough. Even if he did try to steal their pokemon you don't need to scare them to death." A familiar voice said in my head.

"As you wish lady Arceus." I replied through telepathy.

I looked at the human in front of me and snapped my fingers saying "There I released you from my nightmare realm."

He looked at me in as if I was death himself and he stuttered out "Re…et…retreat." Soon all the team rocket agents left the dining room some of them having to help their leader to walk because he was unable to stand on his own.

I followed them out to make sure that they all left I then noticed a small remote in one of the hand in I knew what it was I teleported back to dining room and said in a hurry "Everyone needs to get their things and head to the life rafts team rocket plant a bomb in the hull of the ship."

After that was said there was an explosion which made the ship start to sink forward and soon there were some screams and the captain said alright everyone make your way to your cabins and head to the life rafts."

"Listen everyone don't worry about the ship sinking at the moment get your things and get off this ship I'll keep the ship afloat but I need to concentrate so keep it down with the screaming." I said beginning to focus on the ship and level it out but I could feel it wouldn't last. "Hurry don't worry about me either just worry about yourself and your love one I'll be fine." I added as everyone begin to get their belongings.

The captain came over to me and said "Why are you helping us. With what happen with team rocket it looked like you hate humans."

"Your job is to get everyone on the ship to the life rafts. While my job is to make sure as little humans die if possible and besides I can breathe underwater." I said trying to keep up with what I was doing.

One of the cruise attendants soon came over and said "Captain he can handle himself we need to make sure everyone gets to the rafts ok."

The captain said "But we can't leave…"

"Go you stupid human I can handle this now let me concentrate! I'm trying to buy you all as much time as possible." I said in both anger and annoyance.

He was about to say something else but nodded and went with the attendant. They soon left the room as did everyone else.

I continued to concentrate on the ship to make sure that everyone got what they need but it was getting harder as the lower parts of the ship begin to flood with more water. I sense that everyone was soon about to get off the ship just a few more but they need to hurry I can't hold this for long. I soon felt it slipping and I yelled as I continued to keep the ship above the water.

I soon lost the hold and know I felt the ship begin to sink quickly I bought out Serenity and she looked around and saw me saying "What happened daddy. What's going on is the ship sinking."

"Listen I need you to change into your pokemorph form and take get off this ship I used to much power to teleport but I can float just get us to the railing and I can take care of the rest." I said calmly to which she nodded and change into her pokemorph form.

She then begin to help me to the top of the ship and to the railing and I looked for the closest raft to float us to and I noticed one with my friends and begin to float us over to them. When we reached them I dropped us into the water because I used too much power keeping the ship afloat.

The last thing I heard was Serenity saying "Daddy are you ok. Daddy. Daddy." I made a weak smile before passing out.


	13. Porta Vista

**I do not own pokemon**

**Chapter 13: Porta Vista**

**Narrative P.O.V.**

After Stewart flew over to the life raft with Serenity in her pokemorph form the people on board lifted them up and gave Serenity a towel while Stewart was sleeping because of an overuse of his powers. Soon authorities arrive and take everyone to Porta Vista where Serenity and the gang take Stewart to a pokemon center. We currently find our heroes in the main lobby while Stewart is in a room sleeping on a medical bed.

**3****rd**** P.O.V.**

Ash looked over to Serenity who was currently looking at Stewart through the window to his room and asked "Who are you? Back on the raft you called Stewart your daddy?"

Serenity looked away from Stewart and looked to Ash and answer "What do you mean after all you know me Ash."

Pikachu was the next to respond "What are you talking about we've never seen you before. Furthermore why do you smell like Serenity?" To that Serenity begin to giggle and Pikachu looked angry and yell with electric sparking off his checks "What's so funny where Serenity."

She looked to Pikachu and said while still giggling "I am Serenity just like daddy I can also transition into a pokemon form or a pokemorph form." They were all speechless as they heard this and Serenity was engulf in a bright light as her form begin to change to that of a Pikachu.

Soon Ash was the first to speech "So you really are Stewart's daughter."

Serenity nodded and transition back into her pokemorph form and said "Just because of my outward appearance I'm actually seven years old in human years." Soon Pikachu hopped off Ash's shoulder and on to Serenity's and begin to nuzzle the side of her face while also sending a small electrical current between their cheeks.

In Stewart's room

He was currently begin looked after by a Chansey who was checking out his heart rate when she heard a groan coming from Stewart and she walked over saying "Good morning there you are currently in the pokemon center in Porta Vista."

**Stewart's P.O.V.**

I wake up and noticed a Chansey next to me saying something but out of grogginess I could hear what she was saying. So I decided it ask "Sorry but could you please repeat what you just said I couldn't hear you."

She smiled nodded and said "I just said that you are currently in the pokemon center in Porta Vista." I started to get up but she put her hand on my arm saying "What are you doing you need to rest you used too much power yesterday."

I looked at her and said "Don't think you can understand what I am my power has return. It was just hard to keep a ship afloat when it was filling with water."

I got up heading for the door when it opens to reveal Serenity and everyone else. I smiled and gave Serenity a hug to which she returned saying "Hey daddy how you feeling?"

I let go of her saying "Good. Did you tell them about your other form?" She looked down with a hint of gilt and nodded I put a hand on her head saying "Don't worry about such trefoil bits of information. I don't care if they know they're our friends." She smiled while giving me another hug and I return it.

We were heading out of the pokemon center as I asked "So what's on everyone's agenda today?"

They looked at me with Ash saying "Before we go anywhere let's get something to eat I saw a nice looking restraint." I smiled to this and nodded and he said "I'll lead the way it really looked like it has some good food."

We let Ash guide us to the restraint when we saw four people start to run out of the store with an old man trying to catch them he saw us and said "Please can you help me those guys just stole my money."

I looked towards the men running away and said "Do you mean this money?" I finished with the money bag appearing in my hand to which I presented to the man.

The man had a look of amazement as I handed back his money saying "Thank you young man. How did you do that?"

"Easy I teleported so quick it looked like I didn't even move." I said as I saw the men looking where the money want and I yelled out to them "Hey leave this nice man alone or you will have me to deal with."

They started to run towards us and I sigh thinking what a waste. I disappeared and reappeared right in front of them earning some gasp of shock as I looked at them with hatred running threw my veins as I power up a small electric attack on my both my index fingers and aimed it at them. I let the attack go hitting all of them with a weak electric attack as they begin to scream out in pain from the attack. I stop the attack and noticed smoke appear from their hair as their whole bodies were burnt.

Soon an officer appeared and asked "What is going on here?"

"Those men tried to rob from me but that kind young man stop them." The old man said once he approached.

"If this true then why the electric attack wasn't that a tab bit much." The officer said and I just shrugged my shoulders.

"What is up with this town it seems different than other towns that I've been to?" I asked looking at all the morphs that were walking around.

The officer noticed what I was talking about said "Here we don't care about what someone is they are always welcome."

I smiled as he toke the guys away and we looked back at the old man as he said "How would you young ones would like some free food. That restraint that you were at when you help me is mine. By the way my names Moe, what's yours."

I begin saying while pointing at each of us "I'm Stewart, this is Serenity my daughter, this is Brock, that's Ash and finally Misty. We would like that very much."

They begin to say hello to Moe as we begin to walk towards Moe's restraint when I said "Oh I should see if Samantha would like to join us." I pulled out a pokeball and threw it up letting out my Growlithe daughter and I said "Hey Samantha would you like to eat with us. Also would you like to be in your pokemorph form?" She looked at me smiling and nodded before she was enveloped in a bright light. When it dispersed there stand before us was I girl looking to be in her late teens with a nice red dress and blouse with blonde hair going down to her shoulders and finally a nice yellow bushy tail.

I could tell we attracted attention when she changed form and I said "If you don't leave us alone you'll see what I can do and you wouldn't like it." They looked at me as I coat my hand in a mystical energy and in the shape of a claw.

Samantha then said "Daddy will you calm down I can handle myself."

I looked at her and said "Hey it's my job to protect my daughters and I intent to if anyone tries anything." They all looked at me and quickly walked away.

Serenity sighed saying "Daddy you're always over protected."

"I can't help it my family is one of my top priorities." I said walking over to them and give them both a hug.

We begin to walk back and Ash said "Do you have any other pokemon like these two."

I looked over to Ash and asked "What do you mean by that?"

He looked back at me saying "You know what I mean. Pokemon that can transition between those two forms."

I sighed and nodded saying "Yes all my kids can do that. To which I have 15 kids."

Everyone stopped as Misty said "Wait you have 15 kids but you're only 18 years old."

I looked at her and said "Yes in human years but thanks to the morph I am it was possible. But not to mention that they very in age. So anyway aren't we going to go get something to eat or are we just going to talk about my family."

They all nodded and we begin to head back to the restraint. When we got there Moe went to the kitchen to make all of us some food. When he came back out he had six plates for each of us. He passed them out saying "I hope you enjoy the food."

We begin to eat but the food tasted horrible and we ended up spitting it back on the plates Misty said "What was that it tasted horrible?"

Moe looked down and said "Those man were work for me but it turn out that was just a cover up to steal my money. You see this I owe this woman a lot of money but I've only got to the end of this month to pay her back."

Brock then said "Why don't we work for you to help you out I mean it's not like you have a lot of options."

Moe looked back at us as we each nodded and said "Thank you so much."

With that me and Brock were cooking while Ash and a few of his pokemon handed out fliers and Misty, Samantha, and Serenity waited customers. Every now and then I would levitate food and drinks out to the customers which earned so gasp of shock.

After several hours we were about to close the doors when and old lady with two bodyguards who I didn't really care about their appearance but I could tell they were morph. "Sorry ma'am we're about to close so maybe you could stop by tomorrow." I said walking up to her.

"Hey Brutella I told you I would have your money by the end of the month." Moe said walking up to us.

Brutella just scruff it off and said "I noticed you have been busy lately and I just wanted to see if you were going to be able to get the money before the month ends."

She walked out of the store with Misty saying "Yesh what was wrong with that woman? Something about her I just don't like and it's not the way she has her bodyguards dressed as."

I looked over towards her think "_You have no idea how right you are." _I then said "calm down Misty let's go get some sleep we all need it after a busy day like that."

She looked at me before heading to her room which Moe was more than happy to provide for us as long as we slept in our respected rooms. I looked over to Serenity and Samantha and gave them a hug before saying "Good night girls."

They return the hug replying "Good night dad." And they headed for their rooms as well which they were sharing with Misty.

I turned to Ash and Brock saying "Alright guys let's go to sleep." With that we headed for our room for the night.

I begin to dream again the first thing I saw was with Kyurem battling the Swords of Justice, next was Victini along with Zekrom battling Reshiram, the next thing was Zoroak and along with shiny versions of the legendary beast of the Johto region, and then it continue on from there.

When I woke up the next morning I was smiling that nothing was floating. So I proceeded to wake up the others saying "Guys wake up it time to get up now. We need to get ready to work." I said shaking them to get up but only Brock stirred before getting up and stretching "Good morning Brock." I said as he finally finished stretching.

"Good morning Stewart." He replied going into the bathroom.

I looked back over to Ash seeing he wasn't getting up I decided to give him a small jolt in order to wake him up so I made a small electric current go to the tip of my finger before touching him to which it had the results I was hoping it would. "Ah what was that really necessary?" He asked when the electricity was finally out of his system.

I nodded while I heard Pikachu laugh at what I did to his trainer and I said "Yes we need to get ready to start working."

With that done I headed down stair and when I got there I noticed everything was either broken or turn somewhere else then where it was last night I toke in account of all the damage someone caused. I soon heard gasp from the door way when I turned I saw it was Moe with everyone else and I quickly said "If you're thinking what I think you're thinking I just wanted to say there is now way I could have done this since I wake up not too long ago."

Moe then fell to his knees saying "Who would do something like this. Now I'm going to have to spend almost all my money to get new things for the restraint."

Misty then looked from me to Moe and said "I don't think you'll need to do that Moe." He then looked to her with a Questioning look on his face and Misty looked at me adding "Stewart can't you just us your reversion thing to fix everything."

Moe looked shocked when he heard this and I said "Yes and I told you it's Time/Space reversion and it's not to be taken lightly." I looked at the wreckage and snapped my fingers and everything quickly went back to the way they were.

I looked at everyone who had shocked expressions on their faces expect for Serenity and Samantha who said "Daddy that was awesome. That was the first time I saw you used your Time/Space reversion."

Moe looked at me and after overcoming his shock said "What was that you just pulled how did everything get fixed liked that?"

I looked over to him and the other and said "While I learned that from two different beings that raised me when I was young but it's not an answer to every situation."

After I said that Brutella came into the restraint and said "Good morning Moe. How are you this morning? I asked that because I heard some ruckus coming from here last night and I wanted to make sure that you were ok."

Moe looked to her and said "Yeah apparently someone broke in and destroyed my restraint but thanks to this young man he was able to fix it for more free of charge." He finished while pointing towards me.

Brutella looked at me and I knew she didn't like what I did and she said "That was kind of you. Now then I'll be taking my leave."

I went over to a table and sat down at the chair and rested my head on the table. "What's wrong Stewart you felling ok?" Misty asked worried about me.

I raised my head and looked over towards her and said "Yeah just a little exhausted."

She looked over towards me and said "What do you mean?"

I said tiredly "Doing that Time/Space reversion toke some of my energy I just need to rest a little. Hey girls do you mind helping me towards my room."

They both came over to me and put my arms around their shoulders and begin to carry me up the stairs towards my room. "There we go daddy. Enjoy your nap." Samantha said giving me a hug along with Serenity.

"Thanks girls I should be up an in hour or so." I replied felling sleep came over me.

One hour later

I woke up and headed down stairs to see the restraint was busy like last night I walked over to Moe and said "Moe I'm going for a walk around I'll see you later." He looked back at me and nodded.

I then exited the store and told everyone where I was going as to not worry them. I began my walk towards the beach when I got there I noticed some morphs picking on another morph and I thought _"is nowhere save for morph here." _I walked over to them and said "What's going on here why are you picking on this morph."

They all looked at me and said "We're teaching this bitch to ignore us when we're trying to impress her."

I looked to the terrified morph I read her mind learning that she was a Vaporeon-Morph and that her name was April. I then said something that shocked her "Don't worry April I'll protect you from these animals."

She then looked at me with a shocked look and asked "How do you know my name?"

I looked at her and said "Sorry but I had to read your mind. Normally I wouldn't do that without the person's approval." I then turned back to face the group of morphs and said "Its morphs like you guys that give the rest of us a bad name and reputation."

One of them came charging at me and yelled "What makes you so special you blue fur ball."

With that I gained a tick mark and I raised my hand as I growled out "What the hell did you just call me?" I then concentrated and raised the guy up and slammed him down into the ground I then added "I've been a morph longer than most people so if you want to fight than I am more than happy to a bilge."

That one picked himself off the ground and said "What are you fools waiting for get him." With that a Houndoom-Morph and a Lucario-Morph attacked me with a fusion of **aura sphere **and **flamethrower**.

I heard April yell "Get out of there."

I smirked as the attacks hit me making a small cloud of smoke appear. I heard the guys charring liking they had me but when the smoke cleared they stopped and noticed I wasn't even hurt. I then said "That was weak I barely felt a thing know then I think it's my turn."

I then begin to charge up my own **aura sphere **I was the size of a baseball they soon begin to laugh as the Lucario-morph said "What the hell is that it not even the size of my aura sphere." He then proceeded to make another one.

I replied "Size isn't everything." With that said we both launched our aura spheres at each other it looked like his was going to win but once they collided mine went straight through his and hit him sending him back several feet. "Like I said size isn't everything." I repeated.

I soon found myself being bonded by vine and saw that they were coming from a Meganium-morph and he said "Ah I got you know what are you going to do?"

I looked to him and said "Are you afraid of heights?"

He looked confused by my question and asked "What are you talking about how is that relevant?"

I then grabbed a hold of his vines and begin to slowly rise into the air and I could see fear apparent on his face as I made a smile and begin to flying into the air with his vines still in my hands I made several loops before slamming him into the ground with his own vines. I landed back on the ground and said "Now whose next I'm rearing to have more fun."

They looked at each other and grabbed both of their fallen friends and left. I then turned to April asked "Are you ok?"

She looked at me and nodded and said "Yes I am thanks to you. I kind of find it unfair that you know my name but I don't know yours."

I smiled and said "The names Stewart. It's a pleasure to meet you." With that we shake hands well I said "Again I'm sorry I read your mind I wouldn't have done I without your permission."

"As long as you didn't see anything private it's ok." She said reassuring me.

I looked at her confused and said "No I only read what I need to know about you such as your name and the morph you are. Why are you so calm through?"

"A friend of mine is a psychic type morph so as long as I was just those bits of information I'm ok with." She said answering my question.

It was at that inopportune time my stomach start to rumble I then said "Probably should have had eaten before going on a walk." To that April giggled and I said "Hey you want to company me back to Moe's restraint. I and some of my friends are currently helping him to pay back to old lady."

April looked at me and said "I don't care. I would like to meet your friends are they morphs as well."

I grabbed her hand and begin to lead her to the restraint and answering her question "Only two of them are the other three aren't."

It wasn't that long of a walk back when we got there I immediately was embraced in a hug with two voices saying "Welcome back daddy. Did you enjoy your walk? Who's this?"

I returned the embraced saying "Hey girls yes I did enjoy the walk I also got a little warm up exercises and as for her she's April. Say hello."

April looked at me shock and asked "How old are you? You don't even look like you're in your mid-twenties and yet you have two daughters."

I shook my head and said "I'm 18 years old but I actually got 15 kids but these two are the oldest at seven years for both of them." As soon as I finished answering her question to say she was shocked would be an understatement.

After the shock were off she then said "Seriously you're younger than me but you seem to have more than anyone I've ran into."

I sighed and said "You don't know the half of it."

"Hey Stewart did you hear there is a morph tournament in a week do you want to participate." I heard Ash asked me.

I look over towards Ash and shock my head while saying "That sound like a very bad idea if I were to enter don't you think."

Brock then approached and said "Yeah it might be a good idea if you didn't enter."

"Knowing your powers I think it would be safe to say that you would win easy." Ash said again.

I sighed saying "That's just it I don't want to enter knowing that my powers would be too strong for any normal morph it would be better if I didn't participate."

That when another pokemorph that looks like he hits the gym daily came over to me and said "What's wrong scared that you're going to lose you little pipsqueak."

"Daddy don't let that muscle bound idiot talk to you like that." Serenity said walking near me.

The guy looked at her and said "What did you call me you runt."

He raise one of his hands and was about to smack her when I stepped in front of him and grabbed his hand before growling out "You hurt one of my kids and I'll kill you where you stand."

Everyone was shocked with what I just said but the guy wasn't scared and just laughed and replied "If your such a tough guy then enter that tournament." He then exits the restraint.

I looked back at Serenity and said "Are you ok?"

She looked at me and gave me a hug crying out "Thank you daddy."

"Did you really mean that?" I looked over to see that it was Ash talking.

I lied saying "No it was just the heat of the moment. Hey I'm going in the next room to get something to eat."

They nodded and I went to into the kitchen and grabbed some food.

Time-skipped a week

I decided to enter the tournament which had a 20,000 cash prize and four tickets to the fancy resort across the bay for a week.

My first opponent is an Umbreon-morph we stood in a battle field. Soon the referee appoarch the center of the field and said "This is a battle between Stewart and Maxwell. It is over when one of the fighters emits defeat or is not able to battle. Killing is not allowed. With all the rules said let the match begin."

With that Maxwell came charging at me and tried to hit me with a fast fist to the stomach but I caught it. He then jumped backwards and charged up a shadow ball and threw it towards me but I simply deflected it he then said "Aren't you going to fight back or are you just going to stand there?"

I looked at him with a smirk on my face and said "I don't need to. Every attack you try on me I steal a little bit of your energy."

His eyes went wide when I told him this but he the said "Your lying there is no way you could do that." He then came charging at me again with a metal claw it looked like it was about to hit me when I counter with my own metal claw and push him back. "So you can use metal claw to it doesn't matter I'll still win." He said charging at me with a combination of extreme speed and metal claw. His attack went right into my stomach and there were multiple gasp of shock from the crowd as he quickly removed his hand from my stomach and he said "Why didn't you block or dodge?"

"Because it wasn't necessary." I said earning multiple looks and I just lifted up my t-short and everyone saw that the holes in my stomach closed up and I said "You gotta love recover. I feel like nothing can kill me."

"Wholly crap man you scared the hell out of me." Maxwell said the fear apparent on his face.

"So are we going to continue or do you give?" I asked reading an aura sphere.

He looked at me in shocked as he said "No thanks I didn't think I would be battle someone like you."

The referee said "Since Maxwell does not want to battle anymore I announcer Stewart the winner."

I released the aura sphere and said "That was no funny if you need me I'll be up in the air."

I then begin to levitate and I heard shock gasp from the crowd as well as people saying "He can fly."

I then shoot off into the sky enjoying the breeze I then noticed a ship under attack by Tentacool and Tentacruel. I decided not to interfere so I just observe. Once it was all over I floated down next to a Tentacool and decided to ask a question "Might I asked why did you guys attack that ship?"

It looked at me and try to attack me with **poison sting** but I easily stopped them and added "Hey I'm not here to cause you guys any trouble I just want to know why you attacked that ship." Soon some more approached and tried to attack me but it all proof useless. "If you're not going to answer my question then I'll just get the information another way." I looked at one of them and concentrated it soon begins to float up out of the ocean and I placed a hand on its head and begin to read its thoughts. "If I find out who is doing this to your homes I'll stop them and help you guys out but you can continue with what you're doing I don't much like humans that much."

"Thank you." One of them said to which I nodded.

I then proceeded to set it back in the water and I then teleported back to the field saying "Am I late?"

The referee shock his head and said "No you're just in time. This battle is between Blaze and Stewart. It is over when one of the fighters emits defeat or is not able to battle. Killing is not allowed. With all the rules said let the match begin." I noticed I was fighting a Charizard-morph I could tell by his wings and tail.

With that Blaze got went into the air and I followed with him saying "Let's have an aerial battle."

I smiled saying "Sure I can't stand walking."

With that he came at me with his wings glowing a faint white he hit me twice. Once he stopped he noticed that it didn't do a thing. I then begin to channel electricity to the tip of my index finger and pointed it at him he noticed it and begin to fly around trying to make me miss him but I then noticed he slowed down a little so I pointed it in front of where he was going to be. My attack hit him sending the electric current into which in turn made him fall towards the floor. He was just about to hit the ground which I knew would most like kill him but I didn't want that so I stopped him with my psychic and set him on the ground and I floated over towards him and noticed he was out and I thought "_I think I used to much power on that one." _I put my hand on him and notice that he didn't suffer too much damage. I raised my hand over him and concentrated and soon my hand started to glow purple I then put my hand back on him and begin to heal him. He soon wake up and looked around and I said "Hey how you feeling. It's a good thing I stopped you from hitting the ground or you would probably be in more pain or just died."

"Yesh man what the hell was that." Blaze asked me.

I looked down and said "Sorry about that I tried to hold back as much as I could. I also healed you of any damage."

He looked at me shock and replied "It's alright man I'm kind of surprises you healed me."

"And with that Stewart moves on to the semi-finals." The referee said.

I then walked over to my friends and said "Hey guys what did you think of my first to matches?"

April said while still shocked "How can you do that?" I looked at her confused and she added "You used metal claw, aura sphere, you levitated, recover, thundershock, psychic, and you even heal him up. What kind of morph are you?"

I sighed as I looked at her "I've been a morph ever since I was born and so the first thing I did was to have control over my powers. Once I did that I found out that I could learn new ones whenever I saw them begin used by another pokemorph or pokemon." I answered but leaving out the part of me begin a mew-morph.

She looked at me with worry on her face and said "You must have had a rough life."

I looked at her saying "My birthparents never wanted me when they first saw me they even said it so themselves." With that said I begin to notice tears forming in my eyes and I added "I'm going back to the sky."

But before I could take off I was wrapped in a hug with both Serenity and Samantha with both of them crying as they said "Please daddy don't go they don't know."

April looked worried and said "I'm sorry I didn't think you would have that bad of a life."

I looked to her and said "It's not that it's just the fact that what they said hurts deep. Thought it's because of that I don't like humans that much but I was raised by begins who actually cared about me."

Serenity went over and said to April "He doesn't like to talk about his past or that is what grandma tells us."

I sent a message to mew "_Grandma that must make you feel old. Ha ha ha." _Then Isaid aloud "Aw. I was just joking jess can you not take a joke."

I then heard mew replied _"Oh shut up Stewart you always get down when you talk about your past."_

We wait an hour and now I'm fighting that cocky morph that got me to participate in this tournament.

I went over to the fields and stood on my side while my opponent was on the other side of the field. The referee soon appeared and said "This is a battle between Stewart and Bruce. It is over when one of the fighters emits defeat or is not able to battle. Killing is not allowed. With all the rules said let the match begin."

Bruce then said "I'll let you make the first move short stuff."

I sighed in annoyance and begin to flex my muscles and increasing my strength and defense with **bulk up **and I repeated it until I couldn't feel myself getting stronger. "There that is my first move now come at me I want to prove that you are no match for me afterwards I'm going to pay you back for trying to hit my daughter."

He growled at me as he charged at me and slammed his fist into my stomach and I just want with it he then hit the back of my head sending me into the ground, next he picked me up and tossed me at the barrier all the while I was faking all the damage he inflicted onto me. After he was done I was lying on my back and he said "There have you had enough?"

I floated back onto my feet and notice his face went white as, I said "Thanks for the massage I needed that. Know I think I'll end this fight." With that said I ran across the field and delivered two punches one to his chest and the other to his stomach I then jumped up and kicked him in the chest sending him flying across the field I then appeared above him and did a quick downward kick sending him into the ground. "I made sure to hold myself back if this was a real fight you wouldn't have even gotten a punch in but then again your attacks are weak." I said spitting to the side.

I begin to walk away he grabbed my leg I was about to punch him back into the ground went I notice that he was unconscious muttering out "No my sister I can't let her die"

I then healed him up and he looked around and before he could do anything I grab his head reading his mind to seek out the information I required. When I found it I let go of his head as I said "I see you need to win in order to save your sister."

His eyes went wide as he said "How did you know that?"

I looked at him and said "It's simple I read your mind searching for the information I need. So she has a disease that can't be cured without medicine that cost over 10,000 dollars. Don't worry about that I can cure your sister free of charge."

His eyes widen again and soon he pulled me into a hug crying out "Thank you she means everything to me."

"Step away I'm going to go see her now." I said disappearing after saying that.

I reappeared in a medical room and noticed the guy's sister and I begin to walk over to her went someone stop me and I noticed it was a doctor he said "Sir you can't be in here."

I looked at him and concentrated and lifted him up with my psychic powers and move him towards the wall as I walked over to her and concentrated on my right hand as I approach I put my hand over her chest and I begin purifying her body of all the toxins in her body. The monitors where go chaotic as I begin to heal her soon the monitor that monitors her heart rate stops.

Everyone was silent as they thought I killed her but soon she sprung up and looked around saying "What happened."

"It's simple I cured you of the disease you had. Now it's time we go I think your brother should know you're ok." I said as I grabbed her shoulder and we disappeared.

When we reappeared near the field I noticed Bruce looking around I then heard his sister yell "Bruce."

He looked over towards us as I sensed his happiness he then ran over towards us and embraced his sister in a hug saying "Maria I'm so happy that you're ok. How did you cure her?" he looked at me.

I smiled and said "I am more powerful than any normal morph. That and I was taught how to heal people with ease."

He then said "Hey it's time for your match."

I walked to the field and noticed that right away my opponent was an Alakalazam-morph I smiled thinking "_this should be a challenge worthy of my powers."_

"Oh you think so I'm honored that you think so." He said.

I laugh saying "So we got two mind reads battling this time." Thinking _"If you tell anyone what I am I'll kill you." _His response was a simple nodded. "So are you going to use that or are you just going to try and fight me without using it."

This time he laugh saying "Yeah I think I might need it seeing as I'm not fighting an ordinary morph but even if I use it or not I feel like I'll still lose but I want to see how far I can go."

With that two things happen first the referee begins the match as usual and second my opponent pulled out a mega stone and was shrouded in a purple sphere as his form begin to change the. Once he came out he didn't really look any different except for the white beard and mustache along with five spoons floating above him.

I smiled to this and said "Yes that's more like it an actual challenge." I then begin to levitate a little off the ground I then brought my arms over my chest and the in one quick motion I moved them out releasing a wave of psychic energy. I landed back on the ground and said "You ready?"

He nodded and with that we begin he started things off with five small shadow balls all of the heading towards me but I created a barriers right before they hit and fired my own shadow ball. He saw this coming and teleported away he then looked around trying to find me but I was using **camouflage** to make it hard for him to find me I then sent out a psybeam hitting him from behind he then retaliated by sending another shadow ball. Having no time to create a barrier I teleported to my side of the field reappearing with a smile on my face.

I then said "So far you are proofing to be more fun than those other morphs I fought against."

He followed up by saying "Coming from someone like you is a compliment."

I then prepared a signal beam to which I fired it too fast for him to dodge or block and so he got hit by the attack when it did it created a smoke cloud giving him cover. I then noticed a shadow ball coming out and hit me in the chest. When the smoke cleared he was standing there with a smiled and his wounds heal.

I then said "Let me guess recover." He nodded and I added "You have proven to be a worthy opponent but can you recover from this attack." With that I begin to charge a beam compressing of Ghost, Dark, and Bug type in it he had a curious look on his face as I fired the beam and it exploded creating another cloud of smoke to which I quickly blew away with gust. When I did that it reveled him to be unable to battle in his previous form when the match begins. I walked over to him and put my hand on his chest and begin to heal him.

He was quick to come to and he said "That was a good match but against a begin like you I had no chance."

The referee the said "The winner of this match is Stewart."

I was currently on the stage accepting the prizes and the announcer said "Thank you to all the morphs for participating."

"Wait he cheated there is no way he could have done all those attacks." A woman yelled out.

I stayed calm and said "Ah Brutella I was wondering when you would make an appearance. So can you tell everyone how it is I would have cheated or is this another attempt to prevent Moe from paying you back you evil little witch."

She was shock and yelled out in rage "I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT!"

I sighed I annoyance saying "You might as well come clean before I start to get angry. I have read your mind when we first met and when I did I wanted to throw up with what I've learn."

She turned to her bodyguards end said "Get that BLUE FUR BALL!"

Her bodyguards were walking towards me when I said "You do not call me that."

Brutella begin to laugh and said "What's the matter don't like to be call a BLUE FUR BALL!" even her bodyguards begin to snicker.

"DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT YOU USELESS HUMAN OR I'LL MAKE THE REST OF YOUR LIVE A LIVING NIGHTMARE!" I yelled out with my rage begin to boil and some objects around the beach begin to levitate. I then noticed her vehicle and I focused on it and soon it begin to rise up into the air I then look at Brutella to see fear in her face as I begin to charge up a powerful beam at the end of my index finger and I aimed it at her vehicle as I yelled out "YOU MESS WITH A LEGENDARY AND YOU ARE GOING TO SUFFER!" I then fired the beam which enveloped the vehicle.

"He's a legendary." I heard someone said.

I looked back over to Brutella and begin to walk over to her with my power making the stage creak. She looked at me in complete terror that she fall backwards and her bodyguards begin to back away. As I appoarch she quickly begin to beg "Please don't hurt me. I'm sorry please don't hurt me."

I growled out "The truth I want you to say it. Oh and team rocket don't think I'll let you get away." I lifted my right hand and pulled those three idiots over and said "I can't have you reporting what you have just heard to Giovanni." Their eyes widen when I said that. I then said "You have three options the first option is I could make it to were you never talk again, the second I give you to the police, and the third option is I take away your memories. So what will it be?"

They looked at each other and in unions said "We'll take the third option."

I stepped forward and put my hands on the humans well with Meowth I placed my tail on his head I then begin to erase their memories of everything that has transpired today. I then looked towards the audience after finishing up with the three idiots from team rocket and said "I feel like I do need to erase your memories but I won't as long as you keep what you know a secret." They nodded and I turned back to Brutella and said "I believe you have something to say or I could make you see things that make you believe you were in hell."

Brutella looked at me with fear in her eyes and begin to explain "alright I hire those men to steal Moe's money, I had also hired those three idiots to wreck his restraint but you fixed it." She then muttered under her breath "Lousy blue fur ball."

"I heard that call me that again and I will send you to my nightmare realm." I said getting angry again.

So an officer Jennie appeared and said "Brutella your under arrest for hiring thieves, associating with an illegal crime organization."

With that taken care of I proceeded to talk to the referee "Am I the winner or is it the runner-up I really don't care either way. I didn't even want to enter this tournament because I knew it would be unfair to everyone else."

The referee said "The runner-up will get the money and you can have to tickets if you want them." I nodded and begin to walk back to my friends.

April was the first to speak "So is that how you can use all those attacks." I nodded then she said "Wait who raised you?"

"The legends raised me they never allow any morph that is born related to a legendary to live in the human world. For the safety of everyone." I answered her question.

She then begin to examine me and then asked "What kind of morph are you I saw you use all different kinds of attacks."

I looked at her and said "Not here I'll tell you when we get to a more isolated area."

We then begin to walk back to the restraint along the way we noticed a Horsea that was bruised up as if it was in a battle Misty was the first to react "Are you ok little guy?"

I then noticed some ink lines in the ocean and said "What is this about they look like Tentacool and Tentacruel?"

The Horsea said "They are getting really mad because someone is building something by our homes and when I tried to stop them they attacked me."

"Alright I see listen he said the Tentacool and Tentacruel are getting angry that someone is building over their homes." I said reaching out my hand over him and begin to heal him I then asked "How do you feel now?"

He quickly said "Thank you. I feel much better."

Misty then said "Hey little guy how would you feel if you come with me?" The Horsea nodded and Misty pulled out a pokeball and said "Yeah I got a Horsea."

I smiled at Misty as she let out the Horsea right after she caught him and said "Alright guys let's get back to Moe's restraint. Also I think it would be a good idea if you two turned back into pokemon."

I finished looking at Serenity and Samantha where both of them groaned and said "Do we have to daddy?"

"Sorry girls but if you want to you can stay out of your pokeballs." I said as they both nodded reluctantly soon they both were enveloped in light as they begin to change forms.

April was watching the whole thing and said "Wow they can charge between pokemon and pokemorph."

I look at her and said "Yes because their mothers are pokemon and since I'm a pokemorph they can."

April looked at me in shock and said "You did it with pokemon?" I nodded the she said "But how is that even possible?"

I sighed and said "It's because of the morph I am remember I am a legend." She nodded.

We soon reach Moe's restraint and we headed up starts were April finally asked her question "Alright what kind of morph are you? First you say you're a legendary next you say that you've had sex with pokemon."

I sighed knowing this was coming and begin to explain to April and Moe what I am. Afterwards I noticed their shocked expressions and April was the First to speak "So that's what you are but why do you hate being call…"

I cut her off by saying "Please don't say it. When I was younger the other legendary pokemorphs always called me that because of me begin shiny. You see Normal Mews are pink while shiny Mews are a light shade of blue. But they quickly stopped when they learn that I can perform every type attack."

April then said "If you can transform into any pokemon that you've seen once does that mean that you can transform into Arceus?"

Everyone looked to her then me as I said "Yes and no. Please don't ask what I mean let's just leave it at that."

They nodded but I could sense the curiosity but they dropped the subject seeing as I didn't want to talk about.

The next day we were ready to go over to the resort across the bay. When we got to the bay I noticed to ocean wasn't right but that wasn't were my action was located I saw another ship being attack again by the Tentacools and Tentacruels. "Come on guys let's get on the boat that is supposed to take us to the resort." I said looking back at them.

We soon found ourselves in the main lobby of the resort and I was headed over to the reception desk to talk with the man there and he greeted us by saying "Good afternoon welcome to Nastina's paradise are you the winner of the contest." I nodded and he continued "Good Nastina wanted a word with you to congratulate you on your win." I just nodded again and he said "Now if you'll follow me I'll lead you to her office."

He lead us around the hallway and to a door were he pulled out a key and put it in a keyhole to which he turn it causing a panel to rise up where he entered a code. Once we enter the room I noticed that it had wave like floor boards the room was painted an ocean blue, there was a desk with a chair facing the widow. The man then said "Nastina here is the winner of the contest and his friends."

We heard a voice say "Thank you. Now go back to your station." The man nodded and left without another word we then noticed that the chair spun around and sitting in it was a woman that looked actually like Brutella and she said "Welcome to Nastina's resort and congratulation on winning the tournament. I hope you enjoy your say here."

I walked forward and said "Thank you this resort looks lovely."

Nastina smiled and said "Thank you young man know if your friends don't mind but I would like to talk to you in private for a moment." I looked over towards them and nodded and they left the room and I turn back to Nastina as she said "I was wondering if you would like to hear a proposition?"

I looked over towards her and said "Nastina I know what you what." She looked at me in a confused manner and I added "You were wondering if I would get rid of the Tentacool and Tentacruel for you and in exchange you would give me a ton of money. Am I correct?" She nodded her head and I continued "I will not be treated as some weapon to get rid of any pokemon that doesn't deserve it. So the answer is no now if you don't mind me I have a vacation to enjoy."

She said in anger "You can't say no who the hell do you think you are."

I sighed in annoyance saying "I think I'm a begin that can do just about anything he wants. Now good day to you ma'am."

I left the room before she could get a word in edgewise. I saw that my friends were waiting for me in the lobby and I said "Guys let's enjoy our week here we deserve to relax." They nodded and soon our week to enjoy a relaxing resort begin.

It was a relaxing week indeed but I had I feeling that we should go back to Porta Vista. So we got on a boat that would take us back to Porta Vista. Once we arrived I noticed a giant tentacle come out of the ocean and begin to attack the resort and I yelled out "We need to get somewhere save the Tentacool are attacking."

Everyone looked at the resort as it was almost completely destroyed and begin to run up the street and towards higher ground. Not long after that Tentacool and Tentacruel begin to attack the city.

Soon an officer ran right in front of us and asked "Can any of you help us defend the city from those pokemon."

While everyone else nodded I shook my head and April said "What are you saying you can help."

I looked at her and said "I'll help when I deem necessary but I have a feeling that this is going to end one way or the other." I begin to float up and said "Don't worry I'll stop it when the time come for me to stop it."

I heard Misty say "He may be powerful but he is lazy."

I yelled down "I heard the Misty."

**3****rd**** P.O.V.**

With Stewart not willing to help, everyone decided to try and stop the Water pokemon that was now destroying the city.

An officer said "Alright everyone attack to gather and we might be able to stop them from destroying the rest of the city."

Soon several different trainers begin to issue there pokemon to do use whatever attack they could while the pokemorphs begin to use their own attacks alongside the pokemon.

"Damn there's no end to them." Someone said exhausted.

"We can't stop now or we might lose the city." Another person said.

"How long have we've been fighting." Someone else said.

"Wait is someone trying to talk to the giant Tentacruel." And officer said

"Wait that's Misty up there how did she get up there?" Ash said.

"Please Tentacruel stop attacking the town we don't know why you're so angry." Misty pleaded. "What did we do to make you so angry?"

"I think I can answer that." A familiar voice said.

Misty turned to see that it was Stewart and she said "Are you here to finally stop all this."

**Stewart's P.O.V.**

I looked over to Misty and nodded and looked back towards the Tentacruel saying "I think that's enough don't you. I have found out who has been destroying your homes." I then begin to float in front of the giant Tentacruel and yell out "ENOUGH." Everyone turn to me and I yelled "This ends now the reason the Tentacruels and the Tentacools are attacking is because someone has been building their resort over their homes. I found out who was responsible for it Nastina. She is the one who has been making these pokemon angry."

"Do you have proof young man?" I heard Officer Jennie ask with a megaphone.

I scuff saying "I don't need proof I read her mind when I first meet her but if it's proof you want there here I snagged it before Tentacruel destroyed here resort." I snapped my fingers and appeared out of thin air was a stack of papers and on top was a laptop. "So is that proof enough?" I said while the officers were looking through.

"Yes this is more than enough to make sure Nastina will goes away for life. We're all very sorry Tentacruel we will try to help restore your homes to the way they were." Officer Jennie said.

"WHAT IS EVERYONE DOING WE GOT TO KILL THAT THING FOR DESTROYING MY RESORT." Yelled a Nastina in an army uniform.

"Nastina for your crime against some many people and pokemon I am placing you under arrest. We have evidence that ha you working with the lowest that Kanto has to offer." Officer Jennie said.

Nastina yelled out "Are you take such things from a pokemorph."

"Nastina you are truly a despicable human that you allow money to come above everything else." I said.

"As of right now all your properties are now repossess you have nothing." Officer Jennie said.

"Oh I would be more than happy to inform you of everything else Nastina has done after all this." I said with a smug smile.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS YOU LOSSY BLUE FURRY FREACK!" Nastina yelled out of anger shouting a rocket at me.

Everyone gasp a I begin to laugh and say "I hate begin underestimated." I stop the rocket with psychic and blew it up. She then proceeded to fire another which I let it hit me and cause an explosion followed by a smoke cloud to appear. Once the smoke cloud disappeared I could tell everyone was shocked I didn't have a scratch on me and I yelled out "Pathetic weapons like that have no effect on me you stupid human."

I then raised Nastina up and float her over towards the police. I than looked around the town and said "This could take a while to fix." I than laugh saying "But for me no." I then stretch out my arms and begin to chant **"Time the order in which events happens both in the past and in the present, Space unlimited with multiple dimensions and realms, and in my hands the power to fix things of my choosing." **As I was saying this a basketball size blue orb appeared to my left and a basketball size purple orb appeared to my right I then brought my hands together and everyone soon noticed that the buildings begin to repair themselves.

After the whole town was fixed I heard everyone applaud but then I found it hard to stay airborne and begin to fall to the ground unconscious.

**3****rd**** P.O.V.**

Everyone remand quiet as Stewart begins to fall because of how much power he had to excrete. Soon they noticed a tentacle rape itself around Stewart saving him from hitting the ground and soon Ash, April, Brock, and Misty all came running over to Stewart with April asking "What happened? How did he just do that?"

Ash looked to her and said "What Stewart just did was a technique he can use that he calls Time/Space reversion but the chanting was new."

Brock was the next to speak "He must use a lot more power depending on the damage or size of what he is trying to fix. Remember at the restraint how he needed to rest after fixing the restraint this time he use a lot more power that he couldn't stay awake."

That's when Officer Jennie came over and said "He must be quite powerful in order to do something of that magnitude but it looks like it has taken its toll on him. I think it would be a good idea to take him to the pokemon center so he can rest up."

But before they could Stewart started to stir and get up and say "Tentacruel once I get some rest I'll come and fix your corals." He then falls asleep again.

The giant Tentacruel nodded or what looked like a nod and called out to the others to leave. After that the group takes Stewart to the pokemon center to put him in a room for however long he will stay asleep.

Once they got him to a room in the pokemon center April said "Do you guys know how to long he is going to be asleep?"

Brock looked over towards April and shook his head saying "No idea this is the second time this has happened."

April looked down and said "That is a little sad."

The next day the group was all awake but Stewart who was still asleep with April in his room waiting for him to wake up, while Ash, Misty, and Brock decided where to go next.

Ash asked them "What are we going to do next guys?"

Misty quickly said "I think we should wait till Stewart gets up before we decided that and also allow him to help the Tentacruel."

In Stewart's room

April had her head on the side of Stewart's bed as he remand asleep. She cried out "Stewart please wake up soon." April was starting to form feelings towards the young mew-morph. Soon she heard groaning and saw the Stewart was getting up.

**Stewart's p.o.v.**

"Ugh what time is it April?" I asked feeling a little groggy and setting up on the bed

As an answer I was soon tackle back onto the bed by an emotional Vaporeon-morph crying on my chest saying "Stewart I was worried that you wouldn't wake up we all saw you fall after you fixed the town."

I was stroking her head saying "It's all right anyhow what time is it?"

She looked at me with tears still rolling down her face and said "It noon from yesterday. You've been asleep for a whole day."

I smiled and said "Alright thank you now I need to go and see to the Tentacool and fix their corals shouldn't be too bad."

I was soon pulled into another hug and April said "Please don't go Stewart you just woke up."

"April I'm fine. My power restore whenever I'm asleep. So in short my strength is back from fixing the town." I said rubbing her back thing "_Is she starting to get feeling towards me? She seems just as worried as one of my wives at home."_

April looked back up towards me and said "If you say so."

We then headed out of my room and into the main lobby to see the rest of the gang and I shouted over towards them "Hey guys how's it going?"

They looked over towards me and Ash said "Look we now a famous person." I looked towards him confused and he said "Have you not seen the news yet?"

I shocked my head saying "No I just woke up a little while ago."

Brock then said "See for yourself."

He then turned on the TV and switched it over to the news were the newswoman said "Yesterday a giant Tentacruel attack Porta Vista and destroyed half the city the townspeople where putting up a good effort to stop all the attacking pokemon but to no avail. Then a young woman tried to talk the giant Tentacruel to stop its attack on the city. Soon a pokemorph appeared and begin to talk to it as well he soon floated in front of the giant pokemon and ends the fighting that was going on down in the city. As the entire fighting stop Nastina the business typhoon appeared and tried to shot a rocket at the pokemorph which he stopped it by what appears to be psychic. She then proceeded to shout another rocket at him but he let it hit him but once the smoke cleared it showed that he wasn't hurt and then he yelled out "Pathetic weapons like that have no effect on me you stupid human." After that he looked around the city and begins to say something shortly he begins to chant out something and soon two orbs appeared by his side he then clapped his hands together and the orbs collided and the city then begins to be repaired. After he fixed the town he soon begins to fall backwards and headed towards the ground until the Tentacruel saved him. The question on everyone's mind now is what kind of morph is he and what kind of power does he possess?" When she was saying all this they were showing the events of yesterday.

After the news I was speckles as to what I just heard. Ash then said "Yeah so what do you think."

I didn't say a thing as I walked towards the door when it open I saw a news team right outside of the pokemon center wait for me. They noticed me and I was immediately assaulted with questions I heard various questions range from asking me what I am to what kind of power do I possess and everything in between.

I sigh and begin to say "My name is Stewart as for what I am I'm not telling I would like to keep that important information to myself and out of reach of team rocket. The powers I possess is also something I would like to keep to myself. The technique I used to fix the city is what I call my Time/Space reversion. Now then if you'll excuse me I need to be somewhere."

One of the reports then said "Thank you Sir we approached you answering some of our question. Have a nice day." And soon all the reports left and I thought "_Thank Arceus they left I hate reports but at least they respect my wishes about the reasoning behind me not wanting to reveal what I am."_

I then made my way towards the beach with people stopping me to say their thanks every now and then I would be asked to have my photo taken. Once I reached the beach I dived in and begin to swim towards the Tentacruel's home and was greeted by some of the Tentacruels and Tentacools along with some other water type pokemon. I finally found where their corals where and I begin to heal them knowing that corals are not nonliving things so I couldn't use my T/P reversion.

Once I was done the giant Tentacruel came up to me and said "Thank you for helping us fix our homes and I'm glad to see that you're ok."

I smiled saying "Sure thing what are legendries for. I know I can trust you with my secret that I am a Mew-morph so I am more than happy to help anyone in need."

I could tell it was shocked but quickly said "You have my gratitude for all that you have done for all of use. Don't worry about your secret getting out."

I then roused up out of the ocean and begin to float back towards the beach and landed on the beach completely dry. I then teleported back to the pokemon center to meet up with my friends in my human disguise. "Hey guys what's up?" I said approaching them.

April was the first to speech "Who are you?"

I looked at her and smiled saying "This is my human form. So guys I'm done with what I needed to do so shall we be going." They all nodded but I noticed that April was looking down and I asked "What's wrong April? Why do you look down?"

She looked up to me with tears forming in her eyes saying "Can I please go with you guys?"

I looked at her and smiled at her as I walked up to her and gave her a hug to which she returns as I said "Sure you can come with us. Would you like a human disguise as well?"

She looked up at me with a smile and said "Thank you Stewart. But I don't need a human disguise."

I smiled down at her and said "In this form can you call me Aiden it helps to hide what my true name is as well so that no one knows it's me." She nodded in understanding.

**Author's note:**

Hey guys sorry for the wait I have work so I type this whenever I can. And I hope you had a **Happy Halloween.**


	14. Maiden's peak

**Author's note:  
><strong>** I am going to list all the pokemon that Stewart has since I said he had 15 kids last chapter. With him: Serenity (shiny Pikachu), Samantha (Growlithe), Mirage (Zoroa), Lia (Servine), Crystal (Dratini), and Pearl (Sylveon). At home Female: Viriza (Virizion), Eliza (Mew), Snow (Articuno), Purity (Palkia), Ruby (Latias), Autumn (Suicune), Silver (Lugia), Hope (Xerneas), Rukia (Cresselia), Melody (Meloetta), Skye (Celebi), Starra (Jirachi), Ember (Arcanine), Sweetie (Shiny Butterfree), Kushina (Ninetales), Julia (Weavile), Grace (Gardevoir), Ivy (Nidorina), Inferna (shiny Charmander), Luna (Cleffa), Tana (Dephox), Moonlight (Flygon), Flare (Cyndaquil), Flora (Oddish), and Amber (Raichu). Male: Fearow, Pidgeotto, Ironhide (Skarmory), Blast (Wartortle), Nidorino, Ivysaur, Beedrill, Golbat, Sandshrew, Deino, Entei, and Keldeo. End finally his kids: Elle (Virizion), Liz (Mew), Ac (Articuno), Jewel (Palkia), Mist (Suicune), Aero (Lugia), Light (Cresselia), Samantha, Serenity, Max (Absol), Torch (Fennekin), Drake (Trapinach), Kurama (Vulpix), Zero (Ralts), and Whisper (Sneasel).**

**Some of the names come from Naruto and Bleach.**

**I do not own Pokemon**

We are currently headed for a place somewhere near Saffron City aboard a ship that takes people to the main land. I was currently in my human form to avoid any unwanted attention because of the events that happen in Porta Vista I have become famous. To some that is a blessing to me I liked it better when I didn't have to hide so much. I am currently wondering whether or not if I'll get some kind of fan club because of my popularity.

"Hey Stewart is everything alright you look worried?" Mirage asked who was currently setting on me in a deck chair.

I looked down at her and let out a sigh before saying "It's all this attention that I'm getting now I have to make sure not to slip out who I really am." I hated that I can't transform into my original form without causing people to ask me questions.

"Well what did you expect to happen when he saved an entire city from both a giant pokemon and the trouble of repairing what could have been about 4 months." Said a voice I now all to well.

"I didn't expect that he would get this popular by preforming one simple act." I said turning to April. She walked up to me and embraced me in a hug to which I return whispering "I love you April."

She replied "And I love you too Stewart. I'm glad that you guys let me travel with you." We finished the hug just as some other passengers were walking by with looks of disgust but I ignored them.

"Hey guys were almost there come over here and look." Said Ash who was excited to resume our journey.

I and April walked over towards where the rest of our gang was. When we got there I noticed Brock was slumped up against a wall and decided to ask Ash and Misty a question "Hey guys what's wrong with Brock he looks like he was rejected by another girl or something?"

Misty huffed and said "He's just upset that summer is over so he couldn't look at women in swimsuits."

I sighed while April said "Yeas he is such a pervert. Why did you guys even allow him to travel with you?"

I looked over at the teen and said "He is a good cook and he makes sure that all of the pokemon are well, but he does have moments like this."

I then turned back to see that we were approaching the dock and said "Guys we should get prepared." They nodded and everyone went to their rooms to get what they had I noticed that I was alone and so I jumped overboard. Before I hit the water I straighten out and begin to glide over the ocean in my morph form.

I then heard people talking and yelling and I looked back towards the boat and I saw that a group of people where watching me and so I flew back towards the ship and floating in front of the ship. I then noticed that people started to pull out their phones and cameras and taking photos of me. I thought _"Maybe being famous won't be as bad as I initially thought. This could be fun." _I then said aloud "Hello people want to see something cool." Some of them look at me in curiosity and others simple yelled out yes. With that I prepared a sphere in both of my hands soon there were 5 smaller spheres surrounding the one in my right hand, while 4 surrounded the other. I then threw them up and they both collided creating a small scale replica of the solar system with all the spheres varying in size and color to match the planets. I looked back at the crowd as they applauded. I did a bow and said "Thank you, thank you." I then made the spheres all explode making a fireworks display causing more applauses from the crowd. I did another bow saying "You've been a lovely audience but I think we've reached our destination."

With that I teleported back into my room and made my way off the ship and found my friends immediately and April ran up to me and gave me a hug saying "That was a great performance what are you a coordinator or something?"

I looked around to make sure that no one was around and said "When I came here every so offend I would see some performers. One time I went up to one of them and I noticed that he was a morph so I asked him if they were looking for another performer. The guy said they were currently down a guy who would do this amazing routine he then asked me what I could do and I told him that I can do just about anything to which the guy laughed and said that he would like to see if I could. So after showing him a bunch of different moves we started working on a multitude of routines I could do. That is how I know how to do something like that."

They were quiet for the longest time but Ash finally said "Wait so you've come here before I thought you said that you were from a different dimension and that you don't like staying here for more than a few weeks or months."

I soon turned to April and asked "Hey April did you like my performance?" I manly did it for her after all.

She then hugged me again and gave me a kiss on the cheek saying "Stewart you were amazing I can't wait to see you do something like that again."

Hearing that made me feel so happy I didn't care if the others were there and I quickly captured her lips in a kiss. She quickly melted into the kiss and I was happy that the others didn't try to ruin the moment. After we separated from the kiss I felt something tug on my pants leg and I looked down and noticed a sad looking Zoroa looking up at me. I then picked her up and gave a kiss on the tip of her snot.

I pulled away and said "What do you have to be sad about Mirage you've seen the rest of my family." I then turned to April and said "When I get my forth gym badge would you like to come and visit the place I call home?"

She then looked at me then to Mirage and asked "How big is your family? You seem to have the hearts of every one of your female pokemon." She then looked down and said "Why do I feel that I would be out of place there surrounded by who knows how many of your other pokemon."

I then walked up to her and gave her another kiss and said "Don't worry it will be ok. Ever since my first pokemon confessed her feelings towards me all of them soon followed." I then looked around and saw that the others were not around and I said "Were did they go?"

Mirage then said "They went into town while we were talking they said something like it would be rube to interrupt us."

I then looked towards April and said "Shall we try to find them I don't feel like teleporting to where they are it could draw unnecessary attention towards us." To which she nodded and I lead the way towards our friends who left us to attend to our private business.

While we were walking I keep hear people talk about my performance earlier by the docks. I thought "_I hope this doesn't get out of hand all I did was put on a simple performance." _I then heard some people yelling "Get back here kid." I sighed and looked around and noticed that no one was watching me so I ran into an alley way and revert back.

I flew over the city finding the same people chasing the kid I noticed the kid was a morph but I couldn't tell what he was. Soon the people chasing him managed to trap him in a corner and I flew down and one of them said "Looks it's that pokemorph that everyone is talking about the one that fixed that city."

They looked at me and one of them asked me "What are you doing here are you here to help this little thief?"

I turned around and looked at the kid and asked him "I have two questions for you one what kind of morph are you and second why did you steal from these people." The kid didn't answer my question and I sighed saying "Fine don't answer me I'll just read your mind. Let's see your name is Mathew you are a Lucario-morph and you are an orphan." His eyes widen in shock and I said "What do you expect from a psychic type pokemorph. Now return the stuff you have stolen."

"Why are you helping them I mean you're a morph too shouldn't you help me not them." The kid said in confusion.

I held my hand out and said "Listen kid I am helping both you and them."

"What do you mean?" one of the man said.

"Simple I return the stuff this kid stole from you and then I am sending him to a place where he doesn't have to steal to get his next meal." I stated stile waiting for the kid.

"Where are you sending me?" the kid cried scared of going.

"Listen just give me back the stuff you stole and I'll have Mirage here led you around the place where I'm going to send you. There is nothing to be afraid of there it is a nice place where morphs have nothing to fear and if you have any questions you can talk to me cause I am the mayor there." I said setting down in front of him.

The kid reluctantly gave me the stuff he stole and I in turn gave it back to the group of people who left and I turned back to the kid and he said "So Now what are you going to do with me?"

I sat in front of him and said "Simple I am going to send you to my home dimension." I turned to Mirage and asked "Hey can you led him to our house and have someone there give Mathew some food."

She hopped off my shoulder and said "Sure thing Stewart."

With that I open the portal and said "Alright you two get going know I'll come by later and pick you up Mirage."

She smiled and said "You better I like traveling with you."

Soon they both walked through the portal and I closed it I begin to float up and turn invisible and begin to try and find April and the others. I was sensing their presence for a while I floated down in a nearby alley and change back into my human form. I walked out and over to them and said "Did I miss anything."

Ash and April looked at me and April walked up and said "What happened with that kid that was being chased."

"I return the stuff he stole and sent him to the other dimension and like I said before did I miss anything?" I said wondering what was happening between Brock and some old lady who was staring at him.

Ash was the next to speech "This woman thinks Brock is cursed."

On cue the woman turned to me and said "You, yes you the morph that pretends to be a human."

I was shocked and said "How do you know what I am?"

She looked at me and said "It's simple you hide you appearance but your presence can still be felt by those with psychic powers." I slapped my forehead and she said "Don't worry I won't tell. But for now I need to tell you something in the near future you will have to make a decision where it will determine the fate of many."

I was shocked and wondered what she was talking about and asked "What do you mean by that?"

"Can't say but for now we need to tend to your friend." She replied and continued to look at Brock before saying "Yep your friend has seen the ghost of the maiden. She will be back to take him."

With that she pointed to Maiden's peak were we all looked at it then we turned back to her but she was gone and Misty asked "Where did she go it's as if she just disappeared."

I then said "Yeah and that my stunt." They looked at me and I said "What it was a joke."

After a few hours of enjoying the festival we went to the top of this shrine where they were displaying portraits but I wasn't interested in them I was preoccupied by what that woman said it kept running through my mind and I thought "_What did she mean by that it's like saying I may die."_

I sighed still thinking of it when I felt someone shaking me and asked "Aiden are you alright you look like something's troubling you. What's wrong?"

I looked over at April and replied "It was what that woman said I have to decide on something that will determine the lives of many. I just can't help but think of what it will be and when it happens what will I decide."

She then wrapped me in a hug saying "It's alright for now don't worry about it. I mean if it's in the future than it's not going to happen for a while. So you have time you should enjoy it."

I looked at her and said "Thank you that means a lot." I then pulled her into a hug to which she returned.

Soon the care person running the shine showed a painting of a woman wait by the edge of the cliff by the shrine he then said "This painting is of the Maiden who was waiting for her beloved to return from the war. She waited for him till the end."

Brock moved a little closer muttering out "That's her. The girl I saw by the docks."

I sighed knowing where this was going I said "Brock how is that possible she has been died for over 10 thousand years."

But it seem he ignored me and kept getting close to where he was almost on the stage and the caretaker said "Sur I need you to kindly get back this portrait is priceless."

Misty got up and decided to grab his ear and pulled him away saying "Keep dreaming Brock."

"Sir where is that anyway." I asked pointing towards the location in the painting.

He pointed towards an old looking shrine and said "Up there young man."

With that we decided to head over towards the Shrine and look around and we saw the Maiden's peak where Brock sat looking at it. I noticed we were up her alone and I said "Guys I'll be right back I want to go get Mirage." They looked at me and nodded. I snapped my fingers and a portal appeared and I walked through it.

I ended up in my home dimension to were like usual I was immediately crowded by morphs welcoming me back and asking me how I was. After settling everything out I walked home and open the front door saying "Hey gals I back." This time for a greeting I got tackled by multiple people.

All of them saying their greeting at the same time and then I saw Mathew and asked "Hey how have you been adjusting Mathew?"

He looked at me and said "Good but I think I have an admirer." I looked to him confused and he pointed towards Liz who looked away before she was noticed.

I walked up to her and asked her "Is this true Liz do you have a crush on him." She looked at me then away but I noticed she had a blush forming under her pink fur which made me laugh. "If you like him you should be up front with him and don't worry I am not mad I want you and all of you to be happy."

Liz looked at me and hugged me saying "Thanks daddy."

I rub the back of her head saying "You're welcome Liz. Hey everyone I am sorry I won't be staying long but I just came her to get Mirage. Speaking of which where is she?" They all looked down and I said "Did you guys forget that I'll be staying for a week once I get my forth badge."

They looked back up with smiles on their face. Eliza then said "Mirage is right behind you." I looked behind me but she wasn't there I turned around again but still nothing I looked over towards Eliza who just shrugged her shoulders.

I was about to ask again when I felt someone tap my shoulder I turned around and I found myself in a kiss with the very person I was looking for.

"You're later where have you been? It's rude to keep a women waiting." She said after pull away from the kiss.

"Sorry I lost track of time but I'm here now so we can go whenever you are ready." I said stepping away.

I then begin to feel a bunch of different emotions filled with love, jealousy, and a lit lust. I turned around and saw that it was coming from the others I was getting a little scared because of what might happen.

I chuckled nervously and said "Hey girls calm down remember fourth badge and I'm staying here for a week. So in that time you could make a chart or something to see who would get me first or at what time."

I noticed that they stared to calm down a little and Eliza floated over and said in a seductive way "Ok that could work dear." I smiled thinking that it was all settled when Eliza came over and press her lips to mine. I relaxed into the kiss because I haven't kissed her or any of the others.

After we separated I felt the same emotions again and I sighed think _"This is going to take a while before I leave." _With that I processed to kiss each one of them before saying my good byes. I then processed to teleport us back to the human world.

When we got back I noticed that it was really late so I decided to see if the pokemon center still had some rooms. We got there and I enter there and asked Nurse Joy "Excuse me but do you have any more rooms available?

Nurse Joy said "Young man do you have any idea what time it is. I am sorry but we are out of rooms but you're welcome to sleep in the lobby."

I sighed and said "Its fine I'll just set up my tent and sleep in there." We then went outside in the cold night air but I didn't mind. I pulled out my tent and looked around to see that no one was around and I pressed my right thumb to my index and middle finger and with a single snap the tent was up.

I then heard a voice say "How did you do that? You set the tent with just a snap. Are you a magician?"

I looked around and couldn't find a thing and I said "Where are you?"

The voice said "Wouldn't you like to know?"

I was getting irritated and said with some anger "Show yourself or you won't like the consequences."

"Fine." The voice replied "Turn around and look up."

I did that and saw it was a Shuppet I asked it "What is a Shuppet doing here all the way from the Hoenn region?"

It replied "I felt like traveling to another region. So what are you?" I smiled as I begin to ascend causing the Shuppet quickly say "What are no ordinary human can do that?"

I just continued smiling as I said "Who said anything about me being a human?" with that said I turned into my pokemorph form and said "This is what I truly am. I am an extremely powerful pokemorph."

The Shuppet was shocked as it finally said "Yeah I saw your performance and heard about what happened at that one city. How much power do you have?"

I floated back down and reverted back into my human form and said "I haven't even used more than 20 percent of my power since I've been here. Now if you don't mind I would like to get some sleep."

"Hey are those pokeball you have there are you a trainer." It asked, and I looked down and nodded and it was quick to replied saying "Why are you a trainer when you're a pokemorph?"

I sighed and said "If you what to play 20 questions can we at least do it in my tent?" It nodded as I walked in and it floated in. When it saw the inside of my tent it was shocked to see that it looked like a fancy house.

It turned to me and asked "What the hell is up with this tent?"

I smiled and said "Something I learned from Palkia." It looked at me and I said "I was one her students when I was younger."

It then said "What in Arceus name are you?"

"I am a Mew-morph raised by the legendries. I am capable of outstanding feats that I have to restrain my power." I said calmly, I then added "By the way I never got your name mine is Stewart. Oh and to answer your earlier question I'm sort of on a quest to see every pokemon that there are so I can transform into them."

It looked at me in shock it said one word which was "Wow." It soon said "You really are something else. My name is Shadow and I would be honored if you allowed me to travel with you."

I smiled and threw a pokeball at him saying "Welcome the family." The ball caught him with ease I picked it up and watched as he was teleported back to my home dimension. I turned to Mirage and said "Alright let go to sleep I'm getting tired."

She just yawned as I picked her up causing her to yelp she said "Stewart what are in you *yawn* doing?"

I looked at her and said "I am carrying you to the bed with me my sleepy little fox." She didn't say anything she just curled up in my arms and got relaxed as I carried her to the bed. When I got there I lied down and then put her on my chest as she was sound asleep I so followed.

The following morning I woke up to see that Mirage was still sleeping on my chest. I beg to stroke her fur gently to make sure she didn't wake up. After a few minutes of me stroking her fur she started to steer. She let out a long yawn as she looked around she noticed she was on my chest. She quickly said "Stewart what am I doing on your chest?"

I smiled as I kissed her snot to which caused her to blush. "I put you on my chest last night before I went to sleep. Do you have a problem with that?" I said as I continued to stroke her fur.

We got up and headed to the kitchen and I began to make some food for me and the others. I released everyone out of their pokeballs and said "Hey guys it's time to eat."

They all cheered and begin to eat the food I made. We then heard some commotion outside of the tent I got up and went to the tent door and stuck my head out see Ash, Misty, and April. "Hey guys what's up do you want to come inside and get something to eat."

"What there is no way that all of us can…" Misty begins when I open the tent door for them to see inside they were all shocked at what they saw.

Ash was the first to speak "What the. What kind of tent is this?"

I smiled as I monition them to come in they looked at me before heading inside. Once we were all inside I closed the tent flap and said "I modified this tent to where it could fit everything I would need so there are three beds, a working bathroom, a television, two sofas, a fully working kitchen, and also a working laundry room."

They looked at me and April said "Yeah but how did you do it?"

"It was simple I just used what I learned from Palkia to help me." I said calmly. Then added "So like I said anyone want something to eat I just cooked food?"

April looked at me and said "Wait you can cook?" I nodded and then she said "If you can cook then why are you traveling with Brook."

I sighed and said "Even though I can do a lot of the things Brook can do it is always better to travel with your friends instead of begin by yourself." I then remember that Brook was not here and decided to ask a question "Hey guys speaking of Brook where is he?"

Ash was the one to answer "We think he might still be at maiden's peak."

I sighed and said "After we eat we should go see if he is still there." They nodded their heads.

After we ate we made our way up to maiden's peak and Brock was there. "Where is he?" Misty asked.

"Give me a second." I said as I activated my aura sight and found him in the shrine but there was someone else in there. "He's in there." I said pointing towards the shrine.

I then heard a voice say "James where the hell did you go?" I recognized the voice as Jessie of Team Rocket.

I then heard another voice say "Yeah buddy where did you go?" That I knew as Meowth.

I then looked at my friends and put my finger to my mouth and said in James' voice "Hey guys I'm over here."

When Jessie and Meowth heard me they ran in front of us and Jessie looked around and said in an annoyed tone "Alright where is he twerps?"

I smiled as I said in James' voice again "I'm right in front of you guys." With that I heard the others laughing.

"Where is he and how are you doing that?" Meowth asked confused.

I smiled as I said "I will not tell you how I sounded like James but I do know where he is. He is inside the shrine."

They looked at the shrine and tried to open it but the door wouldn't budge. Then Ash tried to get it open but it didn't make a difference.

"Pikachu use **Iron Tail**." Ash said looking at Pikachu. Who nodded and his tail started to glow he then jump and summersaulted and hit the doors to the shrine which seem to work and open to reveal the two individuals we were looking for.

Misty ran up to Brock and tried to snap him out of his trance but no avail he stayed in the trance. I looked over to see that Team Rocket was having the same difficulties.

I then said "The trances they are both in are from a psychic type pokemon."

Jessie walked up to me and yelled in my face "Alright then what are we supposed to do with that information?"

I was annoyed that she yelled in my face and said calmly "If you wake them up by hurting them they should wake up. Pikachu I know you're not mine, but use a weak **Thundershock** on Brock."

Pikachu looked at me and said "No problem Aiden." He then being to charge up electricity and sent the small current of electricity running through Brock. Making him scream from the electric attack.

He then looked around and said "Where am I and how did I get here?"

I looked at him and said "Brock you were put in a trance by a psychic pokemon. We had Pikachu send a small amount of electricity to wake you up."

"Hey are you forgetting someone." I heard from behind me.

I looked at James and sent a weak psychic wave at him causing him to snap out of the trance and I said "No how's that."

James acted the same way as Brock. Soon the old woman that inspected Brock appeared and said "Yep these two are defiantly cursed."

Misty stepped forward and asked "Is there anything we can do to protect them?"

The woman then pulled out a piece of paper with some strange writing on them and said "These charms can protect the two idiots from the Maiden's curse."

Ash then said "What are we waiting for give it to us some we can keep them safe."

The woman then said "I'm waiting for you to pay me these charms are not free but for a limited time there buy two get one free."

Ash sighed and said "Alright how much?"

"A hundred dollars each." She said.

The gang face planted on the ground with Misty saying "Why are they some expansive?"

"Take it or leave it." Was all the woman said. With that Ash and Misty bought a hundred charms and the woman added "Alright put them all over your friends and the shrine then we wait for nightfall."

"Alright let's get these charms on Brock then the shrine and wait." Misty said.

Brock then said as the others where put the charms on him said "Sorry guys I…"

Was all he said before Misty shoved one of the charms in his mouth saying "You better be sorry we spent almost all our money on these things."

Once we were done covering the shrine with the charms we waited till nightfall. We were hiding on the side of the shrine when it happened the ghost of the Maiden appeared and tried to take Brock and James. Even through Brock was willing to go James wasn't.

"What the heck the charms are not working know what do we do?" Misty said.

Before any of us had the chance to speak Jessie fires a rocket at the ghost and yells "I can't stand your kind your man leaves and you wait for him like a love sick puppy there are plenty of men!"

James started to tire up and said "Jessie you really care."

Jessie said "It's not that I just didn't won't something messing up our routine."

The Ghost said "Don't interfere."

I then stepped forward and said "Alright why don't you show us who you truly are or whether what you are." With that I got confused looks from the others.

The Ghost smiled and said "I forgot that you were here." She then begins to change and then was revealed to be a Gastly. Everyone was shocked at the sudden realization then he said "I am sometimes the old lady or a beautiful Maiden."

Then we heard Jessie say "A talking pokemon would make the bass very happy. Go Ekans." She then let out her pokemon.

"Go Koffing." James quickly followed.

The Gastly then said "Ekans is a snake and just like any snake it is afraid of a mongoose." With that said he created a Zangoose which it immediately scared Jessie's Ekans back to its pokeball.

Jessie then looked at the ball and said "Ekans what's wrong come back out and fight."

James then said "Koffing use **Sludge**."

As Koffing was preparing the attack the Gastly said "It's time to fumigate." Then a giant bottle of fumigation appeared and begin to try and spray Koffing who in turn head back inside his pokeball.

James looked towards the ball and said "Koffing is something the matter?"

Meowth then stepped forward with his claws ready and said "It's time for this cat to attack."

The Gastly chuckled and said "Here you little cat a nice ball of yarn."

Then Meowth started to play with it and then I chuckled saying "Once an alley cat always and alley cat." Meowth then begins to get tangle in the mess of yarn.

Gastly then said "If your Team Rocket then where's your rocket then." He soon made a rocket appeared out of nowhere and strapped Team Rocket to it. They were screaming and yelling for Gastly to let them go but he just said "Enjoy your flight sorry there will be no in-flight movies or snacks." With that he sent them on their way.

I then begin to laugh as I say "Nice one that was price seeing the looks on their face. I wish I had a camera."

He then said "I had a feeling you would."

I then said after I finished laughing "Alright now what's going to happen I mean do you really think you can stand against me or my powers."

He just looked away and said "You guys can go I know I can't stand against a being that was trained by the legendries."

I then walked up to him and said "Listen I know why you do this so the memory of the Maiden would be remember for a long time to come but it's not necessary." He looked at me and I added "I can see into the future very little has change around here and it doesn't matter if you continued with what you're doing but if you do then I have a feeling the you're really disgracing her memories if you keep making it seem that she if a vengeful spirit."

The Gastly looked at me and said "I guess you're right I should stop then it might get more recognition."

With that taken care of we headed back to the pokemon center to find it was locked. Misty then said in annoyance "Great know where are we going to sleep?"

I then said "Misty you know I still have my special tent we could sleep in its big enough." She then smiled and nodded. I then set the tent on the ground and looked around and made sure no one was watching as I snapped my fingers and the tent was made in an instant. As we walked in it looked the exact same as it always does.

When Brock saw this he looked at me and said "What the hell is up with your tent?"

I replied "I learned how to do this from Palkia or did you forget that I told you guys that I was trained by the legends. Alright Ash and Brock take a bed together, Misty and April will have their own bed together and I will have my own." With that we took our respected bed for the night.

The next morning I got up and let out a long yawn and looked over to see that everyone else was still asleep. I got out of my bed and looked at the sheets as they set themselves back where they were. I walked into the kitchen and begin to make breakfast. I soon heard the others start to steer as they to begin to wake up. I then yelled "Hey guys come into the kitchen I just made some breakfast."

With that they all came over still in their pajamas and sat at the table and begin to eat. Ash said "Thank Stewart the food taste amazing. Where did you learn to cook like this?"

I smiled and said "I learned it from a few legends. I don't cook that much but it helps to know how to."

Misty was the next to speck "What do you mean?"

I answered her "I normally eat berries." They gave me strange looks and I added "Berries have different effects on morphs then it does on pokemon. That and I don't really care much about restaurant's food."

With that they quickly dropped the subject. We walked outside to do a little more training for the next gym badge. We trained for most of the day only stopping to eat as I keep transforming into a few of my pokemon and trained alongside them.

We stop and noticed that it was night and decided to walk to the bay and notice that the townspeople were light candles on little boats and sending the out to sea. I turned to the group and said "Hey let's get one each."

The others nodded and we each got one and lighted it before we sent them down stream.

**Author's note: Sorry for not writing in a while. I am going to get rid of the prologue chapter as I am going to postpone this story and start a new one that takes place two years ago. I am going to have a better prologue in that one.**


End file.
